When You Wish Upon a Falling Star
by Hopeful-Husky
Summary: Kim, Shego, Gracie, and James Possible have just defeated the evil witch Opal Laveau. But they are soon drawn into an interplanetary conspiracy to create new comet powered super soldiers on Mars that could conquer Earth. Now they must journey across space to defeat this new threat and save both worlds.
1. Mission Uncontrolled

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

 _ **Preface:**_ _Welcome to the third story in the Raider/James Possible series. I wish to thank everyone who has followed, favorite, reviewed, and enjoyed this series so far and I hope you enjoy this next story in the lives of these wonderful characters. Speaking of characters it's time to acknowledge their creators:_

 _Gracie Possible, George the naked mole rat, Abigail Normal, Seamus O'Sullivan and any other characters from the 'Tangled Up in Green' or any of its following stories are the intellectual property of_ _ **PoetHeather1**_ _._

 _Emily Possible, Zoe Possible, Nicholas Possible and any other characters from 'Siblings' or any of its following stories are the intellectual property of_ _ **The Optimistic Scholar**_ _._

 _I want to thank both writers for the kind use of their characters and I hope to continue to do them the justice they so richly deserve. It is only through their benevolent indulgence that I have this opportunity to provide you the reader with this small piece of my imagination and creativity. Now on with the show._

 _ **Introduction**_ _: The events of this story follow very soon after those of my last story 'The Children of the Comet'._

 _So in following the mantra of a true space opera story I now ask you to imagine yourself in a crowded theatre and the lights begin to dim and as you eat your popcorn and drink your soda, dramatic music plays in the background, and words begin to scroll across the screen:_

 _ **A very short time ago in this very galaxy….**_

 _Kim Possible: The Raider Series_

 _Episode III_

 _ **When You Wish Upon a Falling Star**_

 _It is a period of great joy._

 _Team Possible, striking with_

 _their allies and Global Justice_

 _have won a tremendous victory_

 _against the evil witch Opal Laveau_

 _Meanwhile after the battle,_

 _a secret cabal of generals_

 _plan to create the ultimate_

 _weapon, Force Omega, super_

 _powered soldiers with enough_

 _strength to conquer the planet._

 _Recruited by sinister agents_

 _of the cabal, Kim Possible and her family_

 _find themselves thrown into the mix_

 _to go on a faraway journey,_

 _to be our greatest hope_

 _of saving the world._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _(_ _Two weeks after the wedding of James and Lyra Possible in Hawaii_ _)_

Timothy Possible, Tim to his friends, sat quietly at his controller's command console as he watched a large three dimensional tactical representation of the planet Mars on a large central holographic projector. An enormous digital clock like display next to the projection showed a quickly descending countdown.

Unlike most days, today the mission control room was filled with scientists, technicians, engineers, military types, and several people he didn't recognize that were probably members of the U.S. intelligence community. What was happening here was literally beyond top-secret and not for the first time he felt a swell of great pride and no small amount of fear to be involved in this endeavor.

He glanced across the room to his twin brother James Possible, or Jim, who sat at his own controller's console. The brothers locked eyes and each saw the strain and stress of the day weighing heavily on each other's shoulders. Each knew that even the tiniest miscalculation on their part would doom this mission to failure.

Tim looked back to the display and his eyes fixed on the shape of the _Aethon_ , their interplanetary transport vessel, as it neared the planet Mars. The _Aethon_ was hundreds of meters long and its main central portion looked like a long sleek missile with multiple ship modules attached at various points along its length. These modular sections were dedicated to command, research labs, living quarters, life support, propulsion, navigation, communication, and landing craft operations. Along the center of the ship was attached a large outer ring, containing most of the labs and living quarters, which rotated on a perpendicular axis to the center line of the ship. This allowed these sections to maintain nominal gravity. The forward, aft, and central axis parts of the ships operated in zero gravity.

The Aethon carried a crew of twelve, all hand-picked military and scientific experts. It also supported two atmospheric insertion vessels, the _Phlogeus_ and the _Conabus_ , which rested just aft of the central rotating section. These vessels were designed to be able to enter Mar's partial atmosphere, land, and return to the Aethon. However, they were very limited by available fuel reserves, so their number of uses was strictly curtailed.

"One minute to Mars orbit insertion burn", the calm, sure, and sultry voice of Victoria Essex, or Vicky, echoed across the room. Victoria, a British national, stood in the center of the room, just before the holographic display. She was the picture of perfect government professionalism. Her sleek no-nonsense business attire was immaculate and pristine, as if just purchased, with not a single strand of her long glossy black hair being out of place. Victoria was the mission control officer and the official liaison between the military and civilian scientists like Tim and Jim. It was just an added bonus to them all that she was an absolutely gorgeous piece of eye candy.

Tim caught Victoria glancing over at him and one of her eyes playfully winked and the barest upturn of her bright red lips hinted at a smile.

Because Mars was twelve light minutes from Earth the entire room knew this orbital insertion was already committed beyond their ability to abort. So everyone held their breaths, crossed their fingers, trusted their calculations, or simply prayed that all went well.

U.S. military generals Horace Stone (Air Force) and Mark Hall (Army) stood behind Victoria at the back of the mission control room where they could watch everything and everyone in the room. The co-commanders of this project stood in silent calm contemplation as the various scientist and technicians sweated and stressed as the seconds counted down. If this orbital insertion failed, the mission would most likely have to be scrubbed as they Aethon lacked sufficient fuel to attempt a second orbital entry.

In the event of failure, the ship would be forced to slingshot around Mars and head back to Earth at the cost of billions of dollars and most likely the end of the professional careers of everyone in the entire program.

No pressure at all thought Tim.

"Thirty seconds to Mars orbit insertion burn", Victoria's voice startled Tim into action.

"Engines show good start up and the fueling transfer process is one hundred percent complete. Propulsion is a go for orbit insertion burn", Tim winked back at Victoria.

"Course changes are plotted and ship orientation and crew readiness are confirmed. Navigation and life support are also a go", said Jim from his console across the room.

Victoria turned around to look at General Stone who gave her a small inclination of his head and she turned back to the projection.

"We are a go, orbit insertion burn in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one ". The projection showed the primary engine ignition as the Aethon altered course slightly and dipped slowly towards the surface of Mars. Several agonizing seconds ticked by as the ship's new orientation was studied by various computers and their human counterparts.

"Main engine shut down in five…four…three…two…one", said Tim as the projection displayed the main engine of the Aethon going silent. Tim looked anxiously to his brother for good news as Jim sat typing away at his console.

"We have perfect orbital insertion", said Jim and the room erupted into joyful shouts, clapping, and expressions of success.

General Stone let the celebration go on for a few more seconds before he loudly cleared his throat and everyone immediately quieted down and resumed their duties.

"This is only one hurdle completed people. We still have many more to go before we start to celebrate", warned the general as his eyes swept the room like an eagle looking for prey. Everyone quickly either left the mission control room or found work to do and wisely avoided meeting his eyes.

"Mr. Possibles once successful orbit is confirmed and you have received the all clear from Major Steele would both of you join me in my office". Both generals turned to leave the control room but General Stone stopped at the doorway. "Mrs. Essex would you also join us in my office when you are free from you other duties".

Victoria nodded her head demurely to the general but as soon as the door closed behind him both Possible brothers whistled loudly until she fixed them in her iron gaze, silencing them both. However that didn't stop them from teasingly smiling back at Vicky. She crossed her arms and glared at them trying to look cold and confident but the slight blush that came to her checks told the boys they had scored a hit.

Jim gave his brother a hidden 'thumbs up' while Tim silently mouthed a 'Boo-Yah'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Tim entered General Stone's office with Victoria walking in just behind them. Stone was sitting behind a large desk apparently reading from large computer screen situated to his left. Horace Stone was a career military officer who had seen combat in Asia, Africa, and South America. He was large man, at fifty years of age, six feet in height with dark brown eyes that bordered on black and hair that was just beginning to turn from black to grey. Stone's reputation was that of a no nonsense professional that specialized in covert military operations that were never officially sanctioned by any government.

General Mark Hall stood at a small bar that sat next to the wall fixing a drink of dark liquor. Hall was slightly taller than Stone with piercing cold blue eyes and blonde hair. Being just a just a few years younger than Stone he was still recognized as a brilliant combat veteran and tactician. He had fought for his country on multiple continents, against drug lords in South America, dictators in central Africa, pirates off the coast of Africa, and terrorists in Asia.

These men were accustomed to working just outside of government control and oversight. This entire operation was the crowning achievement of their covert careers.

"Please be seated gentlemen", Stone indicated to a pair of chairs just before his desk.

The brothers sat down in the offered chairs while Vicky stepped over to the bar and Hall handed her the drink he had prepared and began fixing another. Stone leaned back in his chair with his elbows resting on the chair's arms and his hands clasp together before him.

"Now that the mission have achieved Mars orbit, update me on our surface landing timetable".

Jim and Tim glanced at each other and Jim motioned for his brother to go ahead and give the update. Tim pulled out a portable tablet computer and tapped some commands into the screen to bring up the scheduled updates.

"If everything continues to go as planned we should be ready to attempt landing operations to the surface of Mars in three days".

"Why not sooner?" questioned Hall.

"While it is true that most of the crew's surface equipment has already soft-landed on Mars, that doesn't include the more delicate and sensitive scientific gear that we couldn't trust to an unmanned landing. That gear has to be assembled, prepared, and calibrated now that they are in Mars orbit", said Jim.

"What is already on the surface?" asked Stone.

"The main surface habitat for the crew is already down there but will need final assembly before use. The two rovers have also soft-landed but will also require assembly and testing before use. Most of the food supplies, water replicators, oxygen generators, heaters, and other life support equipment are already at the landing site", said Tim.

"When ready the crew will take the _Phlogeus_ down with Major Steele's command team piloting the craft. Once on the surface Captain Brand's operation team will complete the habitat assembly and Captain Staples's science team will initialize all the equipment based on the testing schedule algorithm", said Jim.

"What about their power supply?" asked Hall.

"The crew will be taking several fragile solar panels down with them to the surface for electricity and battery storage for the rovers and surface equipment. There will also be two mini-nuclear generators also taken down in the landing and buried near the site to provide main power for the habitat, communications, and life support".

"Where exactly is the landing site?" asked Hall as he walked over to look at a large map representation of the surface of Mars that was on the wall of Stone's office.

"Arabia Terra, a northern Martian highland made up of a very old patchwork of dense impact craters dating back billions of years. It was chosen because it is the safest landing site that is near evidence of water and has a shallow crust that will allow for the best scientific research".

"This site will give us a look into the history and formation of Mars and possibly the entire solar system", said Jim excitedly.

"Is this site acceptable and the time schedule within our mission parameters Mrs. Essex?" asked Stone.

"Yes sir", Victoria walked over to stand behind Jim and Tim. She laid a hand on each of their shoulders giving the boys a reassuring squeeze.

"Excellent work both of you. Continue to monitor ship status and crew readiness. I want updated reports on our progress every twelve hours until we are ready to initiate landing protocols. Dismissed gentlemen".

Tim began to rise up from his chair but before he could Jim reached over and laid a hand on his arm stopping him.

"General if I may ask? When are we going public to tell the world about this mission?"

"Now wait just a damn minute…" began Hall but Stone held up a hand silencing the other general.

General Stone leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk and his chin on his clasped hands.

"This mission is far from complete and far from a success…yet…Mr. Possible. I have no intention of announcing our mission to the world until we have a much clearer chance of complete success…preferably with the odds stacked in our favor. Would you agree that we are not quite at that point yet?"

"Yes sir…but don't you think an achievement like this should be shared with the world?"

"I do…and it will be…but in the end I answer to a higher authority on this and you answer to me. Is that understood?"

Both brothers nodded their heads in acceptance and quickly left the generals office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those two are going to be trouble. I warned you it was dangerous to include them in this operation", said Hall as he sat in the chair Jim recently vacated.

"Of course they are dangerous but also very essential to this operation's success. Besides I'm certain Mrs. Essex is quite capable of handling the Possible boys?" Stone inclined his head towards the bar where Victoria was pouring herself another drink.

"Of course I am. I have the boys under constant surveillance and the entire program staff is under strict information lockdown. Don't worry Mark when the time comes I will deal with the Possible twins". Victoria smoothed her skirt as she demurely sat in the chair next to General Hall and smiled at him over the rim of her glass.

A wall panel next to the bar silently receded into the floor as Professor Dementor stepped into the general's office. The diminutive middle aged German scientist grinned from ear to ear with his hands clasp together behind his back. He was dressed in a white lab coat, which reached all the way down to his knees, and an oversized belt that appeared to contain several various storage pouches.

"Did you hear the Possible's report?" asked Stone.

"Most certainly mien general. Their calculations are quite accurate and I see no reason to doubt their mission specific predictions".

"Are we certain that the landing site is close enough to the Comet's projected impact site?" asked Hall.

"Of course, the Arabia Terra plain has been confirmed as the impact site. Mars planetary gravity has already begun to affect the comet's course, as I predicted, and I have now pinpointed the exact coordinates of the comet's collision with Mars".

"What about when the comet passes through Mar's atmosphere?" asked Stone.

"The atmosphere on Mars is so thin that any air resistance the comet encounters will negligibly affect the comet's course", added Victoria.

"Very well then what are our best options for the deployment of our assets at the time of impact?" Stone stood up and began pacing back and forth behind his desk.

"Since we do not possess viable data for subject placement, I would suggest a staggered deployment of personnel. With one team close to the impact point, the second slightly further away, and the final team further still. This will allow us the greatest opportunity to access the strength of the comet's effects while allowing the highest chance for subject survivors".

"Because if no one survives the impact then this whole operation was for nothing", said Victoria as she finished her drink.

"Correct Mrs. Essex. Please send the asset deployment plans to Major Steele during the next coded communication interval", said Stone as he finally sat back down behind his desk.

"We've covertly spent hundreds of billions of dollars and eighteen months of time to construct a secret interplanetary spacecraft in Earth's orbit. Then ten months travel time sending that craft to another planet in order to rendezvous with a non-terrestrial object that hopefully will allow us to produce the most powerful soldiers the world has ever seen. To say that our collective asses are hanging out on this mission is a cosmic understatement".

"We've come too far to quit or fail now", said Hall.

"Indeed we have mien general. Indeed we have", said a confidently smiling Dementor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you insane? Questioning Stone right to his face", whispered Tim in the hallway outside the general's office.

"I'm telling you that something is not right about this. There is too much secrecy in this for my taste", Jim whispered and motioned for his brother to calm down. The last thing they needed was for someone to hear them talking about this.

"Too much secrecy?" Tim also lowered his voice to a whisper. "This is quite likely the biggest covert operation in human history and you're surprised by a little secrecy?"

"It's not just a little and yes it bothers me".

"So what do you want to do about it? Even if we could get a message outside, who would be high enough on the political/military food chain to be able to do anything about it?"

"Oh we know someone who fits that description and he owes us one for not having a bachelor party".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Ronald Possible, the wayward time traveling son of Kim and Shego Possible, hated waiting. The former futuristic soldier of fortune was a new Deputy Director of Global Justice (GJ). He had just returned from his honeymoon, with his lovely bride Lyra, and was on his first official assignment. Now he stood just outside the Australian embassy in Mexico City, Mexico fuming in frustration. He glared over the hood of his personal armored GJ car, while being surrounded by several elite squads of GJ heavy tactical operations troops. In fact a small army of GJ agents, operatives, and Mexican security forces sat surrounding the embassy.

The chief Mexican cabinet minister in charge of national security had been meeting, early this morning, with the Australian ambassador about restricting the drug trade from Mexico to Southeast Asia. While that meeting was in progress twenty members of a fanatic Mexican drug cartel had stormed the building, with advanced military weapons, and took the cabinet minister, the ambassador, and their staffs' hostage. The group tried to flee the building, with their prisoners, but by chance an elite Mexican security unit had been nearby and had responded thereby trapping them in the embassy.

The fighting had resulted in several deaths, on both sides, but the Mexican authorities couldn't breach the building without incurring more casualties or risking the lives of all the hostages. So they had asked GJ for tactical support. So by hyper-jet transport James and a small cadre of elite GJ troops had arrived.

Now James was waiting while the chief negotiator, co-Deputy Director of GJ, William Du, sat on the other side of the building talking to the cartel commander inside.

"What's the body count?" James asked his aide, special agent Tabitha Soto. Tabitha was a short, five foot two, thin Spanish brunette that James had chosen as his assistant because of her impeccable organizational skills, very dry humor, and because the petite Latin wonder had bested him three out of five falls in Judo.

"Sir, so far the confirmed casualty count is six Mexican security officers, eight cartel members, three civilians external to the embassy, and four internal to the embassy. That count includes the Australian chief embassy security officer".

"Wounded?"

"Undetermined as of yet because so many wounded have either fled the scene or already been taken to various hospitals and medical centers. But the official count is probably somewhere in the dozens".

"Damn! The Aussies are going to be screaming for bloody murder when this gets out".

"They already are. GJ has confirmed that an Australian strike team out from maneuvers off the New Zealand coast is already in route", added Tabitha. "The Mexican government so far has politely refused their assistance. But since the embassy is officially Australian territory, it's only a matter of time before they get here".

"Time…something we are in short supply of. How is our negotiator doing?"

"No significant movement on the talking front yet, sir".

"Damn! Give me your head set", James reached back towards Tabitha without taking his eyes from the building.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea sir?"

James tuned his head just enough to give her an icy blood chilling glare. Tabitha nervously swallowed and with a hand that just barely shook she handed him the requested headset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Newly appointed GJ Co-Deputy Director William Du lowered his head in frustration. Negotiations with the Cartel's enforcers were not going well. They had refused any kind of surrender offer and repeatedly announced that they would begin killing the thirty or so hostages they still had, including the Mexican cabinet minister and the Australian ambassador, if all the surrounding security forces did not immediately leave.

This was not going to end well but he was committed to following proper negotiating procedures. As long as he could keep them talking, and not killing the hostages, then the possibility of a non-violent outcome was possible. He just had to wear them down and keep anyone, on either side, from acting irrationally.

"Will, please tell me you're finally tired of talking to these bastards?" the voice of James Possible came through his headset.

'Speaking of an irrational element', thought Will.

"The negotiations continue Director Possible. Please stay off this channel".

"We already have over twenty confirmed dead. The longer we wait the better the odds that these idiots will see they have no good options and will decide to go out guns blazing".

"The cartel fighters have not injured anyone since the initial combat ceased. There is still time to seek a non-violent solution and I intend to pursue that path until I deem it is no longer a viable option".

"We have our snipers and assault squads in place at all entrances. The building could be secured in less than sixty seconds. You're placing the remaining hostages at increased risk by waiting".

"Less of a risk than what a premature breach would expose them too".

Will severed the communication circuit with a loud audible click. 'Impatient fool', thought Will in irritation.

Just then on the second story of the embassy an armed cartel member brought a young woman, probably an embassy secretary, to an open window. The woman screamed as she was pressed forward with her head and upper torso leaning out of the building.

"We told you to leave but you didn't!" yelled the man holding the woman.

Will switched to the sniper communication channel. "Does anyone have a shot on the subject?"

"Negative sir, no shot".

Will switched back to the channel he had previously talked to the cartel. "Please…we can still reach a…"

"Now pay the price for your delay!"

The loud sound of a gunshot rang out and the body of the woman fell from the window to the ground below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Arrogant Prick', thought James as Will cut their communication.

"Sir…look!" said Tabitha as she pointed back towards the embassy.

James turned following Tabitha's direction just in time to hear the gunshot and see the woman fall out of the building. Several screams from the surrounding civilian crowds followed the woman's violent murder.

"That does it!" James vaulted over the hood of his car and raced towards the embassy.

The supporting GJ tactical squads glanced at each other and then in unison turned questioning looks towards Tabitha.

"What are you waiting? Get after him!" yelled Tabitha as she pointed after the sprinting GJ Director. "Full breach initiated. I repeat full breach initiated. Snipers you are free and clear to engage. All squads be aware civilian hostages are still inside, utilize minimal offensive force until said targets are clear".

Tabitha watched as James didn't even bother to slow down and simply used his super meta-human strength to smash straight through one of the embassy's walls. She involuntarily winced as James disappeared inside the building and a string of GJ agents swiftly followed him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Agent Soto I did not order a breach. What is happening over there?" Will was trying to see around to the other side of the embassy when the entire building shook as if struck by some incredible force.

"That damned fool! All units initiate full breach!" Will led his squads forward into the embassy while cursing James Possible every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cartel fighters inside were caught off guard by the multi-pronged penetration of the embassy. James's unusual method of entry allowed the GJ forces to penetrate unopposed until they had space and numbers on their side. The cartel tried to compensate by shifting fighters from different locations but that proved a mistake when Will and his squads overran their newly abandoned positions.

James and Will led their agents from the frontlines and moved through the enemy with painful precision. They dropped one cartel fighter after another and trusted the agents following them to cover their backs. Both men waded through all resistance, leaving only stragglers for the squads behind them to clean up.

Almost all of the hostages were found and quickly evacuated by the supporting GJ squads. Ten of the cartel's men had fallen by the time both Deputy Directors finally met up in the main hall at the center of the embassy's second floor.

After quickly assessing that the hall was clear of combatants the two Deputy Directors smartly closed on one another until they stood face to face. All the agents following them immediately turned away finding other areas of the embassy to secure.

"If your premature breach of this facility results in further harm to any innocents, I will see you brought up on charges of criminal endangerment, disregard for proper procedure, and reckless homicide!" Will shouted at James as he craned his neck to look up into the taller man's face.

"Perhaps you can explain proper procedure to the family of the young woman lying dead outside on the street?" James's voice had the same cold tone that Shego used, usually just before doing something extremely violent.

"That is not the point you Cro-Magnon troll. As representatives of GJ we have a responsibility to think beyond the loss of a single life in the fulfillment of our duties".

"Protecting the value of a single is the entire point of our job. The moment we assume acceptable loses are standard procedure is the moment we are just as scary as the bad guys. I've been a mindless killer who only followed orders and I know if the people we are protecting don't think we value each one of them then we lose their trust. Even an emotionless blowhard like you should know that".

"I think you confuse emotional control for professional etiquette…you witless blunder".

"Unimaginative ass".

Will stepped back and crossed his arms as he assessed James. He knew he was crossing an ethical and professional boundary but right now but he was just angry enough not to care.

"I don't know what describes you best James, being a temporal mistake or a genetic freak".

James did not immediately respond and Will detected only the slightest twitch of his eyes followed by a slow tightening of his fists. Will had forgotten how sensitive James was about his birth origin and how much he looked up to his parents and cherished their acceptance of him. It had literally saved his life. James towered over him and being a meta-human he could quite easily level this entire building, much less crush Will, by himself if he wished. For a moment he wondered if he had pushed his GJ counterpart too far.

Whatever response James might have intended was cut short by the doors opening at the south and north ends of the main hall. Coming out of both doors emerged the final two members of the cartel's forces. Both were wearing state of the art military full body combat armor suits.

James and Will turned back to back each facing a different opponent. A scan of the hall revealed that, for the moment, all of their support agents had suddenly disappeared.

"What are we facing?" James whispered as his body began emitting a low-level yellowish glow. His meta-human powers increased his physical density augmenting both his strength and hardening his skin.

"They are Russian Mark VII Heavy Infantry combat suits. Good forward firepower and defense but slow in maneuverability and lacking in good gyroscopic control".

Both suits brandished shoulder mounted missile launchers as well as arm mounted machine guns and high intensity flamers. The suits pilot's features were obscured behind helmets with opaque face plates but their offensive stances left no doubt of their hostile intentions.

"Most effective means of us taking them out?" asked James.

"Dodge their attacks and hit them till they break".

"I can do that", said James as he cracked his knuckles.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Agent Tabitha Soto watched the embassy in hope and apprehension as more and more hostages were evacuated to safety but with no sign of the Deputy Directors. She didn't want to leave her post but James and Will had been in the embassy too long and none of the GJ agents who exited the building had any updated information on them. She was just about to go inside herself when her headset rang with the one voice she had hoped would not call.

"Agent Soto I am trying to reach Directors Du or Possible. Where are they?" The voice of Doctor Elizabeth (Betty) Director, head of all GJ, came over the headset. She sounded both impatient and annoyed.

"They are currently supervising the GJ Tactical Agents as they secure the embassy Director".

"We have field commanders for that. Those two better have not gone off halfcocked and charged in there leading the troops".

"Of course not Director", Tabitha crossed her fingers at the lie. "I'm sure they will soon be..." Tabitha didn't finish her thought as the second floor of the embassy exploded. Several successive blasts shook the entire building and ranged up and down the length of the floor. The sound of rapid fire heavy weaponry and great gouts of flame erupted from the building's windows.

"Agent Soto what is that? I'm watching this on the remote satellite view and it looks like combat action is still taking place. Please confirm?"

Tabitha placed her hand over her headset's mouthpiece as she watched an apparent war taking place inside the building. GJ agents were retreating from the chaos but she could still see no sign of James or Will.

"Oh crap!" Tabitha took off the headset but could still hear the voice of Doctor Director yelling at her. She began to question the wisdom of accepting this assistant position.

The battle ruckus continued for about thirty seconds until it suddenly ceased. The silence was almost deafeningly oppressive in comparison and no one outside the embassy dared breathe or move. Not the television crews. Not the security forces. Not the gathered civilian crowds surrounding the cordon. Even the GJ combat squads had frozen in apparent fear and dread.

Then door on a side entrance on the embassy's first floor fell outward and smoke billowed from the opening. Multitudes of GJ agents and Mexican security forces raised their weapons until Will Du came walking out the smoke carrying an apparently unconscious man over his shoulder.

James Possible followed after Will carrying a badly damaged armored combat suit over his shoulder.

Both Deputy Directors were covered in dust, debris, and blood. Their GJ uniforms were ripped and burnt in several places but miraculously neither seemed badly injured.

Will handed off the man he was carrying to a waiting medical squad. James, on live television, using only his bare hands ripped the top off the armored suit and pulled out the unconscious pilot. He handed him over to the medics as a wave of Mexican security officials and agents descended on them. For several minutes both Will and James debriefed the local authorities and handed off the rest of the captured cartel enforcers.

No additional hostages or GJ personnel had been injured in the assault and miraculously only one additional cartel operative had been killed in taking the building.

Tabitha stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, as she waited patiently until James finally extracted himself. When he finally worked his way over to her she handed him the headset and even from several feet away he recognized the screaming voice that emanated from it.

"It's for you", Tabitha smiled and her expression was one of complete 'I told you so'.

James's wiped the blood and dust from his face as he reached for the headset. Time to pay the piper, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Mexican air space the various GJ combat transports split up and returned to their respective operational bases. James, Will, and Tabitha were aboard the same transport and as soon as they reached cruising altitude the two Deputy Directors were summoned into the ship's small conference room.

Tabitha waited outside as James and Will stood at attention facing a large view screen that showed GJ headquarters and the office of the Director. The room fairly vibrated from the sound of her voice.

"What were you two thinking? Or maybe that's the point! You weren't thinking", yelled Doctor Director from where she stood leaning on her desk.

"It was a very fluid situation Director. Regardless of our efforts it seemed the enemy was never truly interested in negotiations", said Will.

"Indeed Director. Deputy Du exercised good judgment in attempting to continuing negotiations as long as he did and only sanctioned lethal action against the enemy as a last resort", said James.

"Perhaps but that is no excuse for him to waste so much time that an innocent hostage was killed or for you to smash into the building on some wild rampage". Doctor Director paced back and forth before her desk, finally throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Deputy Director Possible's breach did indeed catch the enemy off guard and it facilitated their capture with no further loss of life among the hostages", said Will.

"I don't care what bromance you two have going on right now but what you both did do was way out of line. I promoted you two to take some of the workload off of me, not charge into action every time a situation comes up. We have tactical field personnel for that and we pay them damn well to do that very thing, not you!"

"Director, Deputy Possible's meta-human status allowed him to facilitate entry into the embassy with reduced risk exposure to our tactical units".

"Yes and he did it on worldwide television. That means the next set of idiots we face will be ready for him. Won't they Director Possible". Doctor Director turned her full ire on James.

"James you will not put me in the position to explain to your parents and wife how your GJ positon got you killed. Do you have any idea what they would do to me? Your mama would plasma burn my face off or your mother would snap my neck like a twig. I don't know what your wife would do … maybe … turn me into a chicken". Doctor Director seemed to shake all over as if the thought of that was somehow unclean.

"I have no desire to be a chicken", she waved a finger at James and it took all of his self-control not to smile at the Director's apparent distress.

Doctor Director sat down behind her desk and seemed to deflate from exhaustion. She hung her head and drummed her fingers angrily on her desk.

"Alright! You both are still in one piece, which is good. I want full reports on this incident submitted to my computer by tomorrow morning and I want you both to realize you're not field agents anymore." The Director shook her head as if trying to clear it as she absently ran her hand over a strange trophy like statue that sat on the edge of her desk. The trophy was of a vertical leaping race car with a single scantily clad woman behind the wheel.

James's eyes flashed to the trophy and the movement was not lost on the Director.

"Oh I see you've noticed my new office decoration. I think it a fitting place to remind me of the racing victory my team had in the desert this summer".

"Yes it was a most stunning victory Director", said Will as he smiled ever so slightly as James growled his annoyance at the remembered defeat.

"Enough. You both have things to do and I am looking very forward to reading your after action reports on today's debacle. So get to it". The Director vanished from the screen as she cut the signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Will left the conference room and Will motioned for Tabitha to give them a moment alone.

"If it's any conciliation I believe your team would have won the race if Motor Ed hadn't crashed into you less than a hundred meters short of the finish line", said Will.

"I should have expected Ed to try some stupid all or nothing move at the end of the race. We locked wheels and crashed right on the finish line. It took us both out and Drakken just walked in after that."

"Not a bad strategy on his part considering Ed's and your personalities".

James turned to Will and growled in annoyance at his co-director's analysis of his personality.

"Didn't mean it as a rebuke, only as an observation", said Will raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

For a few moments a period of uncomfortable silence stretched out between the two men. Once it had gone on long enough both sighed and turned and faced each other.

"I'm sorry. My behavior towards you today was unprofessional and out of line", Will extended his hand.

"As was my behavior towards you", said James grasping the offered hand and only at the last second deciding not to squeeze it into pulp.

Tabitha approached and cleared her throat to indicate she wished to speak.

"What?" said James a little briskly?

"We have just received this encrypted message on our unlisted emergency channel that appears to be from an unrecognizable and untraceable source". Tabitha held out a several page data readout to James.

Will's eyebrows rose in surprise and he whistled in admiration of the skill the sender must have used to accomplish such a feat. The unlisted emergency channel was supposed to be only known to the highest members of GJ and to do so while leaving no traces should have been technically impossible.

"The entire message is totally encrypted?" asked James.

"The body of the message is some kind of short hand code that I and the ship's encryption program can't make out. However, the initial phrase reads as follows, 'From Frodo and Sam to lord Aragorn'".

James laughed as he shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you understand the references?" asked Will.

"It's for me and it's an inside joke from my uncles' failed bachelor party".

"Which uncles?"

"Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim".

"How did they get the emergency channel?" asked Will.

"Have you met my mother's family?"

"Oh yeah…right…the Possibles", Will waved a hand through the air as he walked away. "When you respond, please ask them to refrain from using it in the future because use of it by unauthorized personnel is a felony. Speaking of your family aren't you supposed to be meeting your wife and mother at Upperton General Hospital this afternoon?"

"Yes I am and it looks like I'm going to be late". James didn't bother trying to read his uncles' message just yet as he folded it and placed it inside his jacket.

"I'll ask the pilots to increase speed. Fighting several heavily armed drug fanatics with my bare hands doesn't frighten me as much as confronting one angry Kim Possible".

"Yeah me too", said James as he released a heavy breath and hoped they made it to the hospital in time.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lyra Lafonte Possible, wife of James Possible and daughter in-law of Kim Possible, sat back on the prenatal examination table and tried to relax. At twenty six years of age the tall statuesque blond of French-American descent from New Orleans tried to wait patiently for the doctor to arrive to perform her ultrasound.

Lyra also just happened to be a powerful meta-human trained in voodoo magic. Her meta-human status and magical training came from the same source; her former mentor and four thousand year old dark voodoo witch Opal Laveau. The ancient witch had been present ages ago at the impact of a supremely powerful alien comet that had infused her with terrible meta-human powers. She had used her powers to prolong her life by taking the lives and powers of her descendants, _'the children of the comet'_.

Lyra was one of those of children.

Opal had rescued Lyra from an abusive father when she was a pre-teen and had raised her like a daughter. She had tutored Lyra in Voodoo magic which turned out to be an extension of her comet-infused power of controlling and manipulating matter. She could literally manipulate the inherent energy field of all matter in a constructive or destructive manner. She initially believed that all her power came from pure magic until she learned of her meta-human status and how those abilities augmented and reinforced her magic.

Lyra had finally turned against her mentor when she had discovered Opal's plans to use her life and that of her children as a conduit to immortality. With the aid of Team Possible, Team Go, GJ, and several other allies they defeated Opal in a terrible battle at her estate outside New Orleans. The outcome of the battle had in one moment both freed her from Opal's control and condemned her to the authorities as her disciple.

That was until the next day when James Possible had done the impossible and proposed marriage to her. Accepting that proposal had earned her a reprieve, a new family, and the start of a new life.

Now she was ten weeks pregnant and expecting triplet girls. Lyra was so happy, proud, and frustrated at the same time. Like most expectant mothers to be she was happy to be pregnant, proud of her family and frustrated with her mother in-law.

Kimberly (Kim) Anne Possible, former teen hero and now world renowned novelist, professor, and occasionally action leader of Team Possible was not happy. Her petite athletic form paced back and forth in the examination room like a caged tiger. The thirty six year old red headed wonder looked more like an angry runway supermodel than an expectant grandmother to be. She was upset that the doctor was late and even more so that James was late. Didn't he know this was about his wife, his children, and her grandchildren? This was going to be the one chance he had in his life to see his children for the first time and he was missing it.

Kim's foul mood wasn't helping Lyra to relax but the girl couldn't bring herself to tell her mother in-law. She both liked and respected Kim and she knew James lived in both awe and fear of her.

Just then Kim's Kimmunicator rang out and she snatched it off her hip like it was a loaded gun.

"Where are you?" Kim almost snarled into the device.

"Wow! Princess, bitchy much", answered Kim's wife Shelia (Shego) Possible. Kim's head and shoulders drooped in chagrin at her hasty words. She could see Shego's sarcastic look on the screen of the Kimmunicator and she felt embarrassed at her overreaction. "I was just calling to see how things were going Kim".

"I'm sorry. I thought you were James calling about being late".

"Isn't my no good brother there yet?" came the voice of Gracie Possible, Kim's eldest daughter, as she squeezed her face next to Shego's on the small screen. At seventeen years of age Gracie had just started her junior year at Middleton high school. Shego had resumed teaching at the high school this semester after their rather action filed summer of fighting against Opal.

"No he isn't and if he doesn't hurry the doctor will be here and he will miss this chance to be with his family".

"I'll have other ultrasounds mom". Lyra had gotten into the habit of calling Kim 'mom' and Shego 'momma' just as James and his siblings did.

"Not the point", said Kim frowning. "His family is just as important as his job at GJ".

"He was sent to an emergency situation out of the country, not to a beach party. He's on his way back now and he'll be here shortly", pleaded Lyra as she stretched out her hand to Kim. Kim stepped over and took the offered hand and raised it to her lips as she smiled down at her daughter in-law. Lyra and James were so lucky to have found each other amidst the horrors of last summer, thought Kim as she leaned in close to Lyra and held the Kimmunicator so they both could see and be seen by Shego and Gracie.

"I know he's doing something important but I can't help feeling that he's goofing off somewhere maybe ripping apart powered armor suits with his bare hands".

"Oh that sounds like my brother all right", said Gracie. "Can we see Lyra's baby belly?"

Kim moved the Kimmunicator so that it showed Lyra's growing baby bulge and both Gracie and Shego whistled in admiration at the sight.

"I can't wait till they arrive. I'm so looking forward to being an Aunt. What do you think …Grandma?" said Gracie as she looked sidelong at her momma.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my grandkids and crushing the life out of the first person to call me grandma", Shego smiled evilly as she looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Whoa…grandma looking good", came a young teenaged male voice from off screen. The voice was followed by the laughter of many other nearby teens.

"I'll show you grandma you little brats, come here", said Shego as she disappeared from the screen on the Kimmunicator. Suddenly the sounds of teens running, yelling, and Shego ordering everyone back to class came through the device.

"Gracie could you corral your momma before something happens and we have to call the lawyers again", said Kim as she slowly pulled a hand down across her face.

"I'll do my best but no promises. Take lots of pictures for me", said Gracie as she blew them a kiss and cut off the signal.

Kim heaved a sigh of both trepidation and relief. She loved her family dearly but sometimes they were an almighty trial.

"Mom may I ask a favor?" asked Lyra.

"Absolutely", said Kim as she hurriedly put away her Kimmunicator.

"When James shows up would you consider going easy on him".

"But he's late", Kim pleaded.

"Yes, but he has important responsibilities now and he's very sensitive about being a new parent". Lyra seemed to hesitate a moment before pressing on. "Also he's very intimidated by you".

Kim's jaw dropped of its own accord and she stared dumbfounded back at Lyra.

"Intimidated…by me…have you seen my son?" said Kim as she held one of her hands well over her head.

"Yes I have and I know how important his family and you in particular are to him". She cradled Kim's hand between her own and pulled Kim closer. "I am the proud owner of his heart but you are the bright spark that has fueled his life and given him purpose. He came back in time and I was just lucky enough to find him. But Gracie, Shego, and you are the ones he came back in time for".

"I know… I know what that journey cost him", whispered Kim.

"And he knows what that journey cost you. Your acceptance and forgiveness of him is so important to him that I find myself occasionally jealous of your hold on him".

Kim wiped her eyes with her free hand as trails of moisture came away on her fingers. She leaned in and hugged Lyra gently as both cried silent tears of joy. After a while Kim slowly pulled away and both women wiped their faces clean lest someone come in and catch them crying.

"I really intimidate him?"

"Profusely".

Kim smiled and a little of the evil grin that sometimes crept into her wife's smile crept into Kim's.

"Good!" Kim crossed her arms and nodded as if that realization was something she could put to use. "Excuse me my dear I'm going to go see what's holding things up".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The GJ hover transport set down on top of the Upperton General Hospital's parking garage and James Possible had barely stepped off before it rose back up into the sky. It seemed Will Du really didn't want to run the risk of running into an angry Kim. Lucky coward thought James.

He made his way to the lift and descended to the main hospital and then to the appropriate ward he knew Lyra would be in. Maybe he wasn't that late? Maybe his mother wouldn't be upset with him if he was? Maybe the laws of physics would be repealed? Fat friggen chance.

He entered the ward's main hallway and the first thing he saw was her. She stood in the middle of the passageway as doctors, nurses, hell basically everyone just parted around her as if she were a bulwark they couldn't move. Kim stood there with her arms crossed with her head tilted at just slight enough of an angle and her mouth just barley frowning to display her unhappiness. James knew his mother was like a force of elemental nature and right now he found himself both fiercely proud and a little frightened to be her son.

James knew his mother well enough to see that she was upset but not in full blown fiery dragon queen mode. It wasn't the best case scenario but he would take it. She said nothing but her head tilted up slightly to look him directly in the eye when he stopped just before her.

"Which room is she in? Have they performed the procedure yet?" James leaned down and tentatively kissed Kim on the cheek while pasting as believable a smile as he could on his face.

Kim studied his face for a second before hiking her right fist in the air and pointing back to the left with her thumb. "You're late and you're lucky. The doctor has been delayed. So the procedure has not been done yet".

"Excellent", James tried to hide the relief from his face but he didn't quite succeed.

"You're still late", Kim took her right index finger and poked it right into the center of his chest. "That is your wife and your future family in there. Is this what it's going to be like with you? Always being a little too busy to show up on time or not at all?"

"There was an emergency".

"There's always an emergency. There always will be an emergency. Here… there… everywhere. But your family which just happens to be part of mine will always be here as well and they, and I, will need you here".

"I understand. I cannot promise to never be late again but I do promise to always be here".

Kim reached out and took both of James's hands in her own.

"Listen to me. I'm not saying to not do your job. Face it James you're a Possible and it's our destiny to do the impossible things no one else can do. It's our blessing and our curse. I know becoming a parent is a big scary step for you but you can't hide from this by running behind other responsibilities. Believe me I know".

James opened his mouth to speak but hesitated a moment as Kim raised her eyebrows in a silent entreaty for him to continue. "Did you ever question whether you were worthy of being a parent?"

"Yes".

James waited for Kim to continue but she simply stared back at him. "And…"

"I believe a good parent doesn't ever stop proving their worthiness. I find the proof I need every time I look into the eyes of my children and see love".

"I hope to one day to see such in the eyes of my children".

"You will. Now let's go see if we can find that doctor and get this show on the road".

Kim began to turn around but James didn't move and wouldn't let go of her hands. She faced him again but James had lowered his vision and now stared at the floor.

"What is it James?" Kim's tone had changed to one of concern.

"Someone said something to me today that was…disconcerting. Do you think that I could be…that my being here could be…a mistake?"

Kim eyes grew large and her face first showed shock but it soon changed to one of fury. She pulled one of her hands free and grabbed James by the chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Now you listen to me mister. I don't want to ever hear something like that come out of your mouth again. You are here because of your parents love and your own force of will. Granted your arrival in this time was not a normal thing. But it allowed you to save countless lives, including mine, and all the people who love you, also including me. It is a tragic story but it is not a mistake".

James pulled Kim close into an embrace and they wrapped their arms around each other. Kim nuzzled her head into his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "Where did this line of stupid thinking come from anyway?"

"I had a moment of doubt during the mission today?"

"You weren't tearing apart powered suits with your bare hands were you?"

"Of course not mother. I'm more of an administrator now", James didn't like to lie but he felt he had pushed his mother far enough already.

Kim leaned back her head back and the look she gave James made him doubt whether she believed him. Then her arm jerked as if it had touched something and she reached into his jacket and pulled out the coded message he had received.

"What is this, it looks like gibberish?"

"It's a message to me from your brothers but I haven't been able to make it out".

Kim scanned over the message and a broad smile began to spread over her face. "This is a shorthand code that the 'tweebs' came up with to communicate around our mom and dad when they were much younger. I figured it out a long time ago but I haven't seen them use it in years. Why would they use it to send you a message?"

"I don't know but why don't you read it for me while I go find the doctor and see if they are ready to begin". James stepped past Kim kissing her on top of the head as he headed further down the hospital ward.

Kim couldn't help but smile at James as he left. Yeah, he's so intimidated by me.

She began trying to read her brother's message. It had been years since she had broken their code and it took her a few minutes to begin to decipher anything. Once she did and began to read her expression turned from amused, to curious, to concerned, to frightened.

"James!" she yelled after her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mission control room was once again filled with all manner of staff and personnel. Tim Possible carefully observed the large three dimensional tactical displays in the center of the room. He had monitored the _Aethon's_ first drop ship _'Phlogeus_ ' as it had disembarked from its mothership and begun its long descent through the Martian atmosphere towards its planned landing site 'Hades Prime' on the Arabia Terra highlands of Mars.

Tim monitored ship status and navigation while his brother Jim monitored crew status and life support systems on the _Phlogeus_. Dozens of other technicians and scientist were monitoring the status of the _Aethon_ , the planetary surface weather conditions at 'Hades Prime', and the amount of outside solar radiation on the spacecraft. Any one of these factors could endanger the mission and the lives of the crew.

Still many more of the base's nonworking staff were present at mission control merely to witness the first successful landing of a manned spacecraft on another planet.

Strangely enough Victoria Essex was not present in mission control but Generals Stone and Hall were standing at their usual spots at the back of the room.

"Crew status is nominal and Major Steele reports all onboard systems are a go for final approach to Hades Prime", said Jim.

"Weather status at Hades Prime is calm and within acceptable mission parameters for landing operations", said the chief Mars meteorological technician.

"Fuel status looks good and all engines are on-line and ready for a controlled descent", said Tim. He turned to look at the generals and Stone gave him the go ahead nod. Tim turned back to his brother and gave a thumbs up.

"Major Steele you have final clearance to initiate landing at site Hades Prime", said Jim. A few minutes later the _Phlogeus_ acknowledged the signal and began its final descent. Everyone stood watching the holographic display, which was possible because of one of the many satellites they had ceded into Mars orbit long before the Aethon arrived. The hologram showed a close up of the _Phlogeus_ descending towards the surface as it cleared the surrounding mountains, circled the highland plains, and finally hovered over the landing site.

"Drop ship is descending", said Tim as he studied the readouts on the instrument panel in front of him. "50 meters...30 meters…10 meters…we have touchdown".

The mission control room erupted into cheers as everyone began celebrating the successful landing.

General Stone didn't stop the celebration this time as he silently and swiftly moved through the crowd until he reached Tim's side. The general laid a hand on Tim's shoulder and leaned down close to talk.

"How long before the crew can EVA?"

"The crew must rest and check their equipment and environmental suits prior to EVA sir. I would say at least eighteen hours".

"Good work. Convey my congratulations to Major Steele and his crew and be sure that I am informed before any EVA activities are undertaken".

"Yes sir".

General Stone then turned and moved swiftly out of mission control and Tim heaved a sigh of relief and concern. Amidst the continued celebration he caught the eye of his brother across the room and saw the same concern in his face as well. They didn't need to be twins to know what the other was thinking. Did their message get through?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Dementor sat in his small individualized size mission control room watching the _Phlogeus_ descend to the Martian surface. In his control chair he smiled happily as the ship grew ever closer to Mars. Ever closer to him realizing his ultimate victory.

"My dear I am waiting", he said as he held up two empty champagne glasses.

Victoria Essex popped open the champagne bottle the instant the _Phlogeus_ landed on the Martian surface. The bubbling frothing liquid flowed forth from the bottle and she quickly poured it into the two waiting glasses.

"What happens now my liebchen?" asked Victoria as she sat demurely on Dementor's lap and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Now that the subjects are on the surface all we have to do is wait for the comet's impact and then assess the surviving subjects' viability".

"What about Stone?"

"Bah…General Stone. With the updated and combination use of the Attitudinator and Moodulator technology that I built into all the crew's space suits. They may have left this planet as General Stone's soldiers but they will return as mine".

"Ours my liebchen…ours", said Victoria as she clinked their glasses together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Author's Notes:_

 _First of all let me apologize to all the readers, reviewers, and writers that I promised I would have the start of this story out much sooner. Yeah only six months overdue. What a lame f*** I've been._

 _However, I am back on the bandwagon of writing and it is my intention to get my new chapters out much faster than I have been doing. Both in this story and my other story 'Mirror of the Soul'._

 _I would like to offer a loud thank you to my fellow fanfic writers and forum participants that offered me encouragement when I really needed it. I don't have to name any names. You know who you are._

 _Now to entice you to read further into this story there will be a plethora of new villains with exotic comet induced powers. There will be Possible family fun, zero gravity combat (and cooking), and betrayal on a whole new cosmic level._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Were not on Earth anymore.**_


	2. We are not on Earth Anymore

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves**_ _(William Shakespeare)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Victor Francis Steele, Major U.S. Air Force, a caucasin male weighing one hundred ninety pounds and standing at just under six feet of height liked being in command. He had served his country for over two decades fighting in so many battles and on so many different battlefields that he truly believed he had seen it all. As the airlock door of the _Phlogeus_ drop-ship opened and revealed the stunning surface of the planet Mars he knew he had been wrong. For an instant his always brisk professional etiquette cracked and he gaped in wonder at the endless red soil, broken dunes, rolling hills, and crater laden landscape that stretched out before him. His ship had landed at Hades Prime, the expected landing site, on the planes of Arabia Terra on Mars.

Now as he neared forty years of life Victor was afraid of nothing, except maybe the growing number of grey hairs he sometimes found in his head of hair. He was still in top physical and mental condition but the thought of growing old, growing obsolete, brought a fearful bitter taste to his mouth. That was the primary reason why he accepted this command and this mission. For the chance of obtaining true power that transcended temporal age.

His instance of wonder quickly passed and the professional soldier in him took over once again and he strode purposefully down the narrow stairs from the airlock until he stood on the rocky Martian soil. He was the first known Earthling to step on Mars, to step on a foreign planet. He had pondered if this moment would affect him in any kind of a meaningful way. He found he really couldn't have cared less.

Victor was here to do a job and that was all that really mattered to him. Well that and achieve his dream of power and revenge. He was this mission's commander and one of the reserve pilots trained to operate the _Aethon_ and its landing crafts. That was his function and that is what he would do, or die trying.

The rest of his command team, his first team, followed him down the stairs. This consisted of Lieutenants Jack Trudeau and Isabella Meara, the primary mission spacecraft pilots and Sergeant Andre Powers his chief of mission security. Jack was a thirtyish caucasin male air force pilot, marathon runner, and adventure junky. Isabella was a late twentyish female of Spanish-American descent who was drummed out of the NASA astronaut program due to drug issues. She was a beautiful and brilliant pilot but the substance addiction allowed her to be easily manipulated. Victor, however, made sure she was never using while on mission. Finally Andre was a huge African-American male that towered over everyone else on the mission. Even with his low rank his position still held considerable power being the security chief.

His first team formed a silent semi-circle behind Victor as they continued to stare in wonder at the surrounding Mars landscape. The entire crew now wore their lighter more maneuverable surface environmental suits. The suits were much less bulky then their larger space environmental suits but were only useable in Mar's limited atmosphere and not in deep space. Besides communications, life support, and atmospheric control the suits were equipped with small thrusters that allowed for rapid surface movement in Mars's low gravity field. Finally each suit was equipped with muscle and joint motor actuators that enhanced the wearer's physical strength and endurance.

The mission's Operation team, or second team, followed them through the airlock and down the stairs to the Martian surface. The second team was led by Captain Oliver Brand, U.S. Army, the mission's first officer another tall caucasin male whose background was based in combat engineering and construction. He was followed by Lieutenants Lucas Hunter, Gabrielle Ocypete, and then finally Sergeant Raj Indivar. At 22 years of age Lucas was the youngest member of the entire mission and a mathematical genius. He was a child prodigy who had been recruited by General Stone to be included in several global covert operations. He was now the mission's navigator/astrogator and second reserve pilot. Gabrielle was of American-Italian ancestry in her mid-thirties and was the mission's chief engineer. Raj was a medium height American citizen born of Indian parents who was a brilliant mechanical engineer.

"Since we are the first Earthlings to set foot on Mars shouldn't we say something inspirational?" asked Lt. Hunter (Lucas) to everyone over the open com channel.

"Yes we should", said Victor. "You all know your jobs. So get to work and do it right or you will have the pleasure of being the first Earthling casualty on Mars. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone rang out in perfect unison as both teams scrambled away from Victor to perform their respective duties.

Only sergeant Powers (Andre) dared to stand near Victor. "That was very inspirational sir".

"I thought so".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible sat on a small sofa across from her sister in-law, Kristal Talbert Possible, wife of Jim Possible. They sat in a large living room in Kristal's home. James Possible, Kim's son, stood behind her casually looking out the front windows as if watching warily for someone or something.

Kim's second sister in-law, Karen Talbert Possible, wife of Timothy Possible came into the room carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She sat the tray down on a small table between the sofas and then sat down next to her twin sister Kristal.

"I don't understand Kim. Is something wrong? Are Jim and Tim in any danger?" asked Kristal.

"Oh…I think it's way too early to think anything like that", Kim was reluctant to divulge her suspicions to her sisters' in-law at this time. "I…we were just wondering whether you've heard from Jim or Tim recently."

The two sisters looked at each other with worried expressions. Kim sensed they wanted to talk to her but were worried to do so.

"I guarantee that we will keep anything you say in the strictest confidence", Kim reached down and poured herself a cup of tea.

"It's just that Tim and Jim asked us not to talk to anyone about their work", said Karen.

"But Kim and James aren't just anyone, they're family", pleaded Kristal. Karen slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"When was the last time you heard from them?" asked Kim as she sipped her tea.

"It was over two weeks ago when they left together for their latest work session", said Kristal.

"Two weeks ago! Where the heck have they gone for that long", asked Kim.

"We don't know. They never told us where they go and sometimes their gone for only a few days and sometimes a couple of weeks", said Karen.

"But they always come back happy and excited… they said they can't tell us where they go or what their working on other than it's for the U.S. government", said Kristal.

"You both are very understanding of my brothers and I thank you for that. How long has this been going on?"

"They've been on this job since well before our wedding so… a little more than a year", said Kristal and Karen nodded her head in agreement.

Kim noticed James flinch when Kristal mentioned the wedding. She stared at him for a second and she could have sworn it was like he was recalling something. She flagged that in her head to discuss later.

If the girls really were in the dark as to what her brothers were doing then they weren't going to be any more help here today.

"Why are asking these questions all of the sudden? Have you learned something?" asked Karen.

"Nothing definitive. But I believe it's essential that we locate them as soon as we can". Kim pulled two cards from her suit pocket and placed them on the table. "These cards have all of mine and James's contact information on them. If you hear anything from the boys please contact us immediately and we will do the same". Kim placed her tea cup down and stood up signaling secretly to James that they were leaving.

James led his mother and his Aunts to the front door where they all embraced before saying goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James started his GJ issued car as Kim finished buckling herself in. As they pulled away into traffic Kim stared out the car window while drumming her fingers on the door's armrest.

"What did your Aunt's say that sparked such interest?"

"They reminded me of a conversation I had with Uncles Jim and Tim right before their legendary Las Vegas Bachelor party".

"Do tell", Kim leaned over on her elbow smiling at James.

"They mentioned a highly classified project they were working on for the U.S. government that involved a manned mission to Mars".

"A mission coming up in the future or one already underway?"

"One that was already in progress and a long way along to Mars when they originally told me months ago".

"And you never mentioned any of this to me?"

"As you recall the Las Vegas trip was where I first meet Lyra and then we became involved with our battles against Opal. Since then our lives have been rather busy and I just kind of forgot about it".

"You mean busy as in you and Lyra knocking each other's heads together and then cranking out babies". Kim couldn't help but smile teasingly at her son as James blushed slightly and sighed in exasperation.

"Do you delight in bringing up things I'm uncomfortable talking to you about?"

"Yes I do. It's a mother prerogative to take joy in talking about things that make her son uncomfortable".

James smiled for his mother and gave the typical child rolling his eyes gesture and Kim couldn't help but sit back and laugh. She reached over and slapped him playfully on the arm several times as she broke out in a slight giggle fit. After a few more moments of levity Kim finally calmed down and decided to get back on track.

"If it's true that my brothers really were working on a secret manned Mars mission, that hasn't reached the ears of the public, then it's beyond top secret. Normal inquiries about it aren't going to work".

"I agree. That means we are going to have to go way up the power chain before we can hope to get any answers".

"You have something in mind James?"

"I think I know where to start".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priority message phone buzzed on the desk of Dr. Elizabeth (Betty) Director of GJ. She had been expecting this call for hours now but she was in no hurry to pick it up. She picked up the reports that lay in front of her and neatly stacked them before placing them to the side. She took a long last look around her office to see that everything was ready and then she leaned back in her chair and clicked the open call button.

The large wall screen next to her desk went from dark to showing the handsome face and large physique of her caller. She pivoted her chair towards the screen and an all knowing lopsided grin spread across her face.

"Hello Horace longtime no see".

"Greetings Elizabeth, I see your stint as GJs Director continues to suit you. You must share with me the secret location of your fountain of youth". General Horace Stone smiled back from the wall screen.

"Oh please Horace you flatter me…the problem isn't the age on this body but the mileage".

"Nonsense my dear. Besides your eye, you look just the same as you did when we served together in Somalia. You do remember Somalia don't you?"

"I've spent the last several years trying to forget it".

"Of course you have", Stone laughed for a moment before he quieted and his face turned serious. "I apologize for being abrupt my dear but I am rather busy right now and I believe your message inferred that you have something serious to discuss".

"Indeed I do. I have a lost and found request to make of you".

"Perhaps you are getting old Elizabeth if you need me to help you find something. Pray tell what have you lost?"

"The Possible twins, James and Timothy Possible. Do you know them?"

Betty watched Horace's face closely for any indication that her request touched a nerve. She was disappointed however as the general showed not the slightest sign of recognition or distress.

"Yes I know of them. I worked with their father, James Possible Senior, several years ago. If memory serves they followed his footsteps into the field of science and not their sister's into… whatever it is she does".

"She regularly saves the world".

"Right", the general made an effort to hide his disdain.

"Word is they have been working on something secretive for the U.S. government. So I've been calling around Washington all day trying to find out what that might be and I've gotten nowhere. Most of the people I talked to claimed to know nothing and the few that did seem to imply that whatever it happened to be was well over my pay grade. That hurt Horace… it really did".

"I'm sure it did. So why come to me for help?"

"Because you've been involved in almost every secret, black ops or black bag job the U.S. military has thought about in decades".

"And so you thought that if the Possible twins were working on something classified then I would know about it and would tell you about it… for old time's sake".

"Please and thank you", Betty tried to put on her most disarming smile.

"If they are working for me then I guarantee it would be on something important. I'm not saying they are but if they were I couldn't tell you about it, regardless. I'm sorry".

"I guess it would be something important… say like a manned mission to Mars perhaps?"

This time Betty caught it. The professional poker face veneer of the General's face broke for just a moment. It only lasted for a brief instant but it was all the proof Betty needed to guess that he did know something about the twins.

"Manned Mars mission? The U.S. and NASA are years away from any such an undertaking. Elizabeth I believe you've been passing your free time as GJ Director by reading too many science fiction novels".

"So you're saying you don't know anything about the Possibles or a Mars mission"?

"It's been nice catching up with you Elizabeth. As a courtesy to you I will make some inquiries into the Possible twins whereabouts and contact you if I learn anything. Goodbye".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That son of a… he's lying!" Kim stepped away from the side of the wall screen in Betty's office.

"Perhaps so, perhaps not, but he was definitely hiding something", said Betty as she swiveled her chair back around to face forward.

"Is this enough for us to begin an investigation?" asked James as he stepped away from the other side of the wall screen.

"Not an official one, so we will have to proceed carefully".

"What do you mean careful? Just find out where this arrogant prick is and I'll take care of it", said Kim as she sat angrily down in a chair opposite Betty.

"We can't just charge in there on this Kim".

"They're my brothers Director!"

James stood at the edge of Betty's desk, between the two women, trying to appear as if he wasn't taking sides as they stared hard at each other.

"I appreciate that Kim but Horace is a scorched Earth policy kind of man. If your brothers really are working for him on something secret and important and he believes they might compromise it then he won't hesitate to remove them as a danger".

"So if we go in hot then we could be putting them in more danger", said James.

"Damn!" Kim said as she struck the arm of her chair.

"Did their message imply that they were in immediate danger?" Betty turned to ask James.

"Not directly but it inferred that the boys were in something over their heads and requesting assistance", said James.

"Well that's enough for me to begin at least an unofficial investigation", Betty nodded her head towards Kim.

"Thank you Director", said Kim.

"James I'd like to put you in charge of this… if I can pull you away from ripping apart any more powered armor suits".

Kim's head snapped around to her son and the look she gave him was one of intense parental scrutiny. James's eyes looked pleadingly at Betty as he seemed to implore her not to continue this line of discussion. Betty's eyes only stared back into James's in mocking salute. Even though Betty said not a word James could sense her using Kim's presence to drive home her point that he was an Assistant Director now and not a field agent.

The door to Betty's office opened and Will Du entered.

"Did we get a trace on the call?" asked Betty as she quickly changed the subject.

"Negative Director. He was scrambling the signal off a dozen satellites and different ground locations. The closest we were able to get was to ascertain that he was somewhere in North America". Will sat the list of scramble sites on Betty's desk.

"He really didn't want to be traced", said James as he picked up and studied the papers Will had set down.

"So where does that leave us?" asked Will.

"Maybe we can try it from a different angle. I'm not a rocket scientist but my dad and brothers are", Kim sat back in her chair drumming her fingers together as she appeared to contemplate something. "There are only a very limited number of active Mars satellites around correct?"

"Yes, less than two dozen", said Will.

"Those satellites are constantly sending messages back to Earth and that takes them several minutes each. So that could allow us time to intercept them, analyze them, and determine their destination point back here".

"In theory yes but do we have the equipment and expertise to do that?" asked Betty.

Kim and James looked at each other and both smiled knowing predatory smiles. "We know someone who can do it in his sleep and he still rocks", said Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor sipped at a cup of rather poor coffee as he sat down at the table in the small conference room inside the Mars habitat module. The habitat, or Hab for short, was designed to house all twelve members of the crew at one time. The Hab was divided into four wings containing the living quarters, science labs, operation rooms, and control rooms for the mission. It was situated inside a large level crater that sat in between two low mountain ranges within the middle of the Arabia-Terra fields.

Three other members of the mission sat at the table Captain Brand (Oliver), Andre, and Captain Lisa Staples. Lisa was the mission's second officer and leader of the science team or third mission team. Lisa was a tall African-American woman who at just turning thirty had finished her Doctorate in Nuclear Physics and Savate (French kickboxing).

The rest of the third team was presently outside the Hab completing the initial landing site preparations. Its remaining makeup consisted of Lieutenants Richard Nash, Nalani Catton, and Sergeant Steve Caiden. Richard was a caucasin male and the mission's chief medical officer as well as a brilliant botanist. Nalani was an American of Hawaiian descent that was the mission's primary computer scientist and Sergeant Caiden was the mission's geologist.

"What's the status of the landing site preparation operations?" asked Victor to the table.

"The Hab construction is complete with one hundred percent structural integrity and life support operations are nominal. Both the primary and second reactors are on-line as well as the solar panels and battery reserves", said Oliver.

"We have the long range communication antennae's on station, aligned, and already receiving transmission from Earth. Both surface rovers have been assembled and are on stand-by", said Lisa.

"The _Phlogeus_ is undamaged and is fully operational to return to the _Aethon_. We have a stable perimeter cordoned out to one kilometer from the Hab. Ground sensors, surface radar, and uplinks to the orbital satellites have been established", said Andre.

"Good. That puts us ahead of schedule. Is there any sign we have been detected by any of the orbiting satellites that we do not control?"

"No sir. The orbit of the _Aethon_ is outside their detection windows and our descent was projected within a blind spot of all other satellites", said Andre.

"Excellent. Now talk to me about the timeline until the arrival of the comet".

Lisa pressed several buttons on the table's surface and its top suddenly displayed a topographical map of the surface of Mars. Using her fingers she compressed the map until it showed a close up display of the Arabia Terra plains. Two bright blinking dots were illuminated on the display.

"This is where we are at Hades Prime", Lisa then drew her finger to the other blinking dot. "This is the projected impact site of the comet. It is just under twenty three kilometers away which means it is within easy range of the surface rovers", said Lisa.

"We are now entering our third sol (Martian day) on Mars and our closest estimate put the comet's impact just ten sols away", said Oliver.

"In the meantime we will conduct our secondary scientific missions and tertiary operational support tasks", Lisa seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing. "I have a question sir?"

"Yes".

"Only we four know of our primary mission to intercept the comet. Now that we are on site, are we going to tell the rest of the crew?"

"Absolutely not", said Andre. "Premature knowledge of that aspect of our mission by individuals not already vetted for that knowledge constitutes an unacceptable security risk".

"But…"

"You heard him Captain. Now tell me about our planned team deployment at the time of impact".

"Earth command suggests a three tiered team deployment. One team close to impact, one slightly further away, and the last slightly further beyond that", said Oliver.

"I volunteer my team to be the close team", said Lisa.

"Trying to steal all the glory Captain?" asked Andre.

"My team is the least necessary for critical ship operations and thus the most expendable. If something goes wrong…" Lisa left the thought unfinished.

"Very well Captain you get to be closest. My team will take the middle and Oliver yours will be the last", said Victor.

"Peachy. Now all we have to do is to be patient and wait", said Oliver.

Being patient was never one of Victor's strongest skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the face of Doctor Director disappeared from the computer screen General Stone sat in silent contemplation. He had taken this call in his office and at his desk because it was the most secured place in the entire facility.

"I told you this was going to happen", complained General Hall from where he stood by the bar.

"Yes you did, and surprisingly enough it has worked out exactly as I anticipated".

"You're kidding me", Hall finished pouring his drink and then sat down in a chair in front of Stone's desk.

"This operation is too big to be kept totally secret forever Mark. The fact that it took this long for GJ to know something is a good gauge of our security and their intelligence gathering capabilities".

"So this call from the GJ Bitch didn't bother you?"

"Not overtly and not yet. This call was a fishing expedition and nothing more. If they knew something concrete they wouldn't be contacting us but storming in here with guns blazing".

"What of the Possible boys?"

"We'll have Vickie run another in-depth security sweep on them looking for anyway they might have gamed the security system. If the boys have gotten suspicious enough to break containment protocol then we may need to take measures to ensure their continued cooperation".

"Are you talking about removing them if necessary?"

"Not yet. They are still a valuable resource to us and possibly and important trump card for us to hold if certain parties happen to come calling".

"What level alert status should we go too?"

"All the way to the top. Call in all our reinforcements. Whether we like it or not we may be getting company soon".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vickie entered the secret personal control room of Professor Dementor. She found the Professor hunched over his three-dimensional holographic monitor as it showed an enhanced picture of the alien comet. As the comet grew closer to Mars the telescopic images from the orbiting satellites grew clearer.

"I am naming this celestial body Comet Demenz. That sounds so much better than Comet C2024 II", said Dementor in happy glee.

"I thought the person who discovered the comet got to name it?" said Vickie.

"The poor astronomer who discovered it was liquidated by Stone as a routine military precaution. Now since I am the one putting it into practical use then I claim the honor of naming it".

"Whatever", said Vickie as she walked up to the monitor to get a closer look at the comet's projection.

"Why are you here? I didn't expect you until later this evening", said Dementor as he looked away from the projection to admire Vickie's backside. With one of his hands he roughly groped Vickie's ass. She gently but firmly smacked his hand away.

"Later my liebchen", promised Vickie as she reached into her blouse and pulled forth a folded print out and handed it to him.

"Vat is this?" asked Dementor as he turned the paper over trying to see it from all angles.

"It's some form of coded message the Possible brothers got out several days ago. They tried to delete all traces of it but I found it during an enhanced security sweep of their activities. I ran it through our decryption software but we haven't been able to break their code yet".

"Oh yes I knew about this. I let them get this message out".

"You what! I thought you were monitoring them to prevent this very thing from happening?"

"Not entirely true my little cinnamon strudel. I've been monitoring the boys in the hopes that they would eventually try to contact their family".

"Their family are the Possibles. Kim Possible and her kin have thwarted every plan you have ever come up with. Why do you want them involved in this? Why Now?"

"Yes Kim Possible has thwarted me time and time again but not this time. It's too late for the Possibles to stop the coming of the comet or the Mars mission. My super soldiers will return and the first thing they will do is crush Kim Possible and her family".

"But why involve them now? Why not wait until our people return?"

"When the time comes we may need Stone and his cronies distracted or eliminated. The Possibles can accomplish both of the goals while placing themselves directly in our line of fire".

"So our enemies will eliminate each other. Dangerous but not bad?"

"Exactly my dear".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting having drinks in the bar of the best upscale Hotel in Upperton.

"You want me to do what?"

"Wade I want you to hack into the signals coming back from the satellites orbiting Mars and trace those signals back to their reception sites here on Earth", said Kim.

"Is that even legal?" asked Millie Load, Wade's wife.

"It's sort of a grey area right now", said James.

"Instead of a fall Possible family cook out you flew us all the way to Upperton so we could hack into government satellites for you?" said Wade just before polishing off his second beer.

"Well… partially. We are having the fall Possible family cook out…" began Kim.

"Who is cooking this year?" asked Millie.

"Ron and I", said James.

"Excellent! What are you fixing?"

"Well I was thinking of…"

"Whatever it is will be great… but can we get back to the point", said Kim. "We aren't going to have a full Possible reunion if we don't find my brothers".

"Jim and Tim are lost?" asked Millie.

"Let's just say they are working for the government on something very secret and we believe they may be in need of our help", said James.

"Why didn't you tell me this over the coms?" asked Wade.

"I wanted a face to face because I didn't want to risk this request getting out", said Kim.

"Pfft… as if any government stooge could crack my signals", sneered Wade.

"So will you do it?" Kim rested her hand on her chin and initiated the all-powerful puppy dog pout.

"Oh man it's been a long time since I've seen that", laughed Wade.

"Holy cow that's scary", said Millie before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"I don't have access to my usual stuff here".

"You can use everything I have at my house", said James. "And if you need anything else then I'll get it for you".

"Sweet. Let's do this", said Wade as they all clinked their glasses together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim and Tim Possible sat in the mission control room monitoring the Mars mission group as they performed a long range geological survey away from the Hades Prime landing site.

The mission was entering the thirteenth sol on Mars and still no announcement to the world had been made. General Stone had still been unwilling to release any information on the Mars mission to the public.

There had been no indication that their message had reached anyone on the outside and the enhanced security lockdown had prevented them from contacting anyone else. Still they hadn't been arrested and no alarms had gone off so the boys were hopeful that their message attempt had gone undetected by the facility security.

The mission control room was unusually full this morning. After the initial wave of enthusiasm had died down the control room had been minimally staffed as the Mars crew required little support from Earth until they ascended to the _Aethon_. However, this morning Vickie had the entire control group team called in. Both brothers thought it was a bit of overkill but Vickie was the Mission Control Officer so that was her call.

She stood at the back of the room tapping commands into a hand held computer as she watched the holographic projection of Mars in the center of the room.

Tim admitted that Vickie was nice to look at but he missed his wife Karen. It had been weeks since he had spoken to her and he hoped she wasn't too worried about him. The Possible fall family cookout would be coming up soon and he was afraid they were going to miss it. It was going to be at James's house this year and he was so looking forward to it.

An alarm sounded from the central display and woke Tim out of his thoughts of food and family fun. The display showed a holographic picture of Mars with a strange signal distortion along its outer atmosphere.

"What the hell…Jim are you seeing this". Tim sat down at his command console and began trying to clear the static interference from the projection.

"Yes I am and I can't seem to get a clear picture on what's causing it". Jim sat at his own command console as he too began trying to analyze this new phenomena.

"There is a new massive radioactive disruption in Mars's atmosphere", said Tim.

Several shouts and calls of alarm began to rise up from the surrounding control room personnel.

"Everyone calm down and resume your duty stations", Vickie's voice rang loud, clear, and commanding through the room. "Mr. Possible can you identify the problem. Are we dealing with instrumentation problem or an actual radioactive event?"

"As far as I can tell this isn't an instrumentation problem. Whatever just entered Mars's orbit is big and giving off an incredible electromagnet field as well as high intensity radiation".

"The computers are chewing on the numbers but the best estimate so far is that an outside celestial object has just entered Mars's atmosphere", said Jim.

"That's impossible we should have detected anything like this long before it got to the atmosphere", said Tim.

"I agree with you bro… but like it or not it's there. I've managed to tie into a nearby satellite so I may be able to clear up the projection".

Everyone in the room watched as most of the static and distortions faded away and the projection now showed the object leaving a long trail of debris behind it as it fell towards Mars.

"Is it going to hit the surface or burn up?" asked Vickie.

"Mars's atmosphere is too thin to burn up something of this large size", said Tim.

"Can we project the object's course and probable impact site?"

"I already have… " said Jim as the entire room turned to him. "Its impact site is Arabia Terra. Right on top of where the teams are doing their geological survey".

"We have to warn them", said Tim.

"It's no use", said Jim as he sat back heavily in his chair.

"What you me mean?"

"The object is less than ten minutes from impact and any message we send will take longer than that to reach them".

"Do it anyway. Maybe it will slow down, change course, anything. We have to try", said Tim.

Jim nodded his head and began an emergency message to the Mars landing team. A message he knew would never make it in time.

Vickie touched a control on Tim's command console. "Get me General Stone immediately".

The room was silent for several minutes as everyone watched the projection show the slow fall of the object towards the surface of Mars. It was only Jim's steady voice that rang out into the unbelieving silence.

"Object will impact in five… four… three… two… one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Author's Notes:_

 _We are on our way to interplanetary fun. I apologize for the introduction of so many people but its necessary when starting a new supervillain team. Don't worry I will be delving into more backgrounds and fun so just be patient._

 _I have a request of you the reader if you have a moment to aid me in my story. I have been debating and selecting the new comet induced powers that I will be introducing in the upcoming story. Here is the list of new powers that I plan to introduce:_

 _(1) Kinetic energy absorption and manipulation (2) Teleportation and Phasing (3) Force and energy projection (4) strength and adrenal augmentation (5) Electrical energy manipulation and projection (6) Sonic energy manipulation and projection (7) Telekinetic and force field manipulation (8) Molecular control and disruption (9) Temporal and speed control_

 _These are just a few of my ideas but I would be remiss if I didn't ask you the reader for your thoughts about what you would like to see. So please leave me a message or review and say what you think would be a cool comet inspired power for our villains to use._

 _Be on the lookout for my next chapter in my story_ _'Mirror of the Soul'_ _due out soon._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **So it's a measuring contest…**_


	3. So it's a measuring contest

_**Legality: Kim possible and all characters associated with it are the Copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the creation of Bob Schooley and Mark Mckorkle. Any characters of Disney's Kim Possible are used without their permission but for non-profit purposes.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the road and accommodations. (Oliver Goldsmith)**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ (Earth – Upperton – Just before the comet's impact on Mars)

"Are you having any luck?" Lyra Possible entered the secret security control room of her Upperton mansion. She was carrying two steaming cups of tea and she set one down next to the central computer screen as she squeezed her very pregnant self into one of the nearby chairs.

"Thank you", said Wade Load as he reached over and picked up the offered cup of tea. "We've had a little bit of luck but the work is progressing very slowly and tediously".

"Anything I can do to help?"

Wade took a second to look around to make sure Millie wasn't sitting nearby. "You are helping just by sitting around and looking very pretty".

"Oh stop it", Lyra playfully smacked Wade across the back of his head. "I look like a huge inflatable parade float". At nearly twelve weeks of pregnancy Lyra was definitely beginning to show a distinctive baby bump.

"Nonsense you are healthy, happy, and expectant mother to be. I can't think of a more beautiful image of a woman".

"Well thank you. But if you continue this flattery then I will be forced to inform your wife".

"Don't do that, Millie might kill me".

"It will be our secret then but seriously I am starting to worry about Kim. We've been at this for almost two weeks and if we don't start to find something soon she's going to break something or… someone".

"She's just worried about Jim and Tim. So am I. I've been able to isolate the majority of the satellite signals returning from Mars to somewhere in the American continental southwest. I should be able to get a more accurate reading…" Suddenly several loud beeping alarms went off and the data streams Wade was monitoring began to fluctuate rapidly. "What the hell?"

"Is something wrong", Lyra pushed herself up from her chair.

"Go get James!"

The seriousness of Wade's tone convinced Lyra to not question him further. She left to find James while Wade franticly searched the data streams before him and switched between several different Martian and Earth satellite feeds.

Lyra returned with Millie Load and James Possible in tow.

"What is it? Have you found something?" asked James as he took the seat next to Wade.

"Don't know yet. But you better call Kim and Shego and tell them to come over as soon as they can".

"Why?"

"Because some of those signals from Mars you had me monitoring just registered the massive impact of a large foreign celestial object on the surface of Mars".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Mars – Operation team survey site - just before the comet's impact)

Lieutenant Lucas Hunter was collecting Martian soil samples into clear plastic containers, which he found intensely boring. The rest of his team Cpt. Oliver Brand, Lt. Gabrielle Ocypete, and Sgt. Raj Indivar were busy collecting their own samples or making sure Rover Two was fully operational for the return trip to the landing site. The other two teams, command and science, were spread out at two different sites performing their own scientific analyses. Rover One had been stationed with the command team after dropping off the science team at their site.

Their surface environmental suits were less bulky than their open space counterparts but Lucas still felt a little stifled inside of his. He had inspected his suit much more than he was supposed to and had found an inordinate amount of unusual electronic gear that wasn't present in the normal suit specifications. At first he thought these might be simply redundant safety systems but he had begun to suspect they were part of some secret design. He hadn't said anything to the Major yet but he had tinkered with the strange gear inside his suit as much as he could without risking being noticed.

"Captain you really need to look at this", Gabrielle was pointing up at the sky in the direction of the other teams.

Lucas turned head in the direction Gabrielle was pointing and quickly began to question his eyesight. "Oh my freaky god!"

The Martian sky was lit up like a twirling rainbow umbrella. Sparkling and swirling colors of all variations surrounded a central mass that was streaking towards the surface. It was painfully clear the object was headed straight for them.

"Captain what is that?" Raj questioned while moving to stand next to Lucas.

"Everyone calm down and stay on station", commanded Oliver. "Let me contact the Major". Oliver switched to the command channel. "Major are you seeing this?"

"I am Captain. Keep your team under control and on station. It's too late for us to do anything else but wait and watch anyway", Oliver detected just a hint of fear in the Major's tone but he was much too professional to mention it.

"Copy that. Standing by", Oliver switched back to his teams com channel. "Major says to…"

' _Screeeeechhhh_!' Whatever the captain planned to say was drowned out by an intense high pitched whine that filled all their communication channels.

The entire team was affected and Lucas was staggered and fell to his knees while trying to endure the insanely loud racket in his helmet. It was then that very painful electric impulses suddenly ran through his body. Barely holding his eyes open he watched as bluish colored static charges coursed through his suit and that of the rest of his team.

Suddenly the noise and shocks stopped and profound relief flooded Lucas's body even as he residually jerked from the strange blue electrical discharges.

' _Stand_ ', sounded an unfamiliar voice within his helmet. Lucas couldn't help himself. He felt an uncontrollable urge to obey the voices command. He climbed back to his feet and noticed that the rest of his team doing the same. _'Now turn and face the co_ met'. Lucas turned and faced the descending celestial object even though he couldn't understand why.

 _'You are fortunate to have been chosen to be my champions. Those of you who survive will be blessed with the power to finally unite the Earth under one glorious rule, mine. Therefore you will remember that it is only my voice that you will hear and obey. There will be further messages for you in future. Wait for them and be ready to carry out my commands when called'._

The sound of the voice burned like fire inside Lucas's mind and he felt his self-control slowly fading away. Finally his entire world became nothing more than a desire to hear the sound of the voice.

 _'After the comet's impact you are to take those who survive back to the habitat and await further orders. Rejoice your time of greatness has arrived, now stand and face your destiny'._

A small part of Lucas's consciousness that was still his own shrieked and clawed at his shackled psyche. It wanted him to run, to flee, and to scramble away but it couldn't break through the control of the voice. That part of Lucas could only stare in horror as the comet struck and even through the steel hard mind control of the voice he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Mars – Science team survey site – just before the comet's impact)

Cpt. Lisa Staples, head of the science team, had also heard the call of the voice from inside her environmental suit. She now stood in the basin of a small valley facing the comet with the rest of her team. They were much closer to the comet than Lucas's team and its bright colorful brilliance filled the sky. Lisa was one of the few who actually knew that their primary mission on Mars was to be present when the comet struck. But now faced with the reality of the situation her heart nearly stopped dead in fear.

Like a colorful shooting star the comet dropped slowly from the sky streaming a trail of bright particles and gasses in its wake. Its glow spread both long streams of light and deep patches of shadow as the comet passed by high mountains as it entered their valley. Lisa watched in awe as the comet barely nicked adistant peak and bore through it like a speeding bullet. The crash sent the mountain tumbling down as the comet veered ever so slightly in its course. The change sent the comet even closer to where her team stood waiting. She could only stare in increasing horror as far down the valley the comet finally struck the Martian surface.

Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell, words, or even thought all proved an inadequate medium in which to interpret the comet's impact. A massive burst of light came first that burned her eyes even through the protective lenses of her helmet. Then brilliant waves of rainbow colored energy preceded a dark red cloud of expanding gases which roared down the valley towards her. A multicolored lightning infused mushroom cloud rose from the valley floor high into the Martian sky.

Lisa eardrums had burst from the sounds of her own screams and blood ran from her eyes where the glare had burned them out. She felt her body lifted from the ground by the gale of the onrushing wave of Mar's thin atmosphere. Then the wave of brilliant rainbow energy reached her and she felt her mind and body expand beyond the point where feelings or thought could adequately comprehend it. Raw and unchecked power flooded into her being and for a moment she felt in contact with the entire universe. In that small instant she found a treasured moment of peace. Then the explosive shock wave of the comet's impact reached her and the universe as she knew it and her life exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX (Earth – Mission Control – the present)

The mission control room was absolute chaos. Vicky Essex kept trying to restore order but even she couldn't stem the tide of screaming, shouting, arguing, and blaming that was going on. Technicians, scientist, and controllers were yelling at each other claiming this disaster wasn't their fault and constantly asking why others hadn't done their jobs. Jim and Tim Possible sat silently staring at their control consoles in shock and dismay.

"Silence!" General Stone's voice cascaded over all others from the back of the control room. Everyone in Mission control immediately stopped talking. Generals Stone and Hall stepped into the room and walked slowly but directly down to the Mars holographic projection.

"Anyone whose job duties don't require them being in this room right now should leave immediately or they will be put under arrest. Do I make myself clear?" General Stone shouted the last part into the now silent room. Two-thirds of the personnel in the room quickly vacated Mission control.

Stone leaned over and whispered into Hall's ear. "Lock down the entire facility. Nothing… I repeat nothing gets in or out until I say so". Hall merely nodded and followed the technicians that were already leaving the room. The general then moved over to Jim's control console.

"Report!"

"Sir if I may…" began Vicky but Stone held up a hand silencing her.

"Report… now". Stone towered over Jim as he sat almost slumped in his chair. Jim glanced over at Tim as his brother could only shrug and shake his head in reply.

"Approximately eighteen minutes ago, on mission date sol 13, during our normal routine monitoring of the Mars expedition we detected an unknown celestial object enter Mar's atmosphere. Due to its size we judged the object to be either a comet or large asteroid". Jim set forward and deftly triggered some controls and the room's central holographic projection began to replay the comet's entry from the moment of first detection.

"For reasons yet unknown the object was not detected until it entered Mar's atmosphere. At that time we determined that it would impact the surface and we triangulated its projected course to the approximate present location of our landing teams at Arabia Terra", Jim exhaled deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The holographic projection of Mars and the comet stopped when it struck the surface and dissolved into static.

"Go on", ordered Stone.

"We attempted to send an emergency message to Major Powers warning him of the approaching danger but the comet struck the surface at least two minutes before the message would have been received".

"So what is our present mission status?"

Jim turned his chair around with his face set in an angry scowl. But before he could sound off his brother Tim chimed in from across the room.

"It's too soon to tell sir. Almost every signal coming from Mars has been disrupted so we will need to time to determine what if anything survived the comet's crash. Give us an hour and we will give you and updated report on mission status".

Stone set glancing back and forth between the brothers until he turned his attention the rest of mission control. "One hour then in my office", Stone made a show of checking his watch. "Ms. Essex come with me right now". Stone strode purposely out of the room with Vicky following quickly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Earth – secret Mission Control Room)

Stone slammed Dementor against the wall of his private control room. "What the fuck just happened on Mars?"

"A successful target exposure to the comet's cosmic energy signature", Dementor even smiled up into Stone's furious face.

"How can you call what happened a successful exposure? We don't even know if anyone or anything survived. How are we supposed to retrieve our people much less the comet itself?" Stone punctuated his question by once again slamming Dementor into the wall.

"General Stone!" Vicky moved toward both men but it was difficult to tell whom she intended to aid.

"Calm yourself mien General", Dementor's gaze never left Stone's but he held up a hand stopping Vicky from intervening between them. "I told you it was impossible to predict every variable in this scenario".

"So you're telling me you just don't know?"

"I'm informing you that it is too early to judge that we have failed. Give your people here time to evaluate the situation and time for the Mars contingent to contact us". Dementor pulled himself away from Stone and straightened out his lab coat. He moved past Stone to sit in his control chair before the holographic projector.

"It looks like the comet disrupted all communications. Even if someone survived this we may not be able to contact them again?" Stone stood still his anger smoldering just barely under his control.

"They are well trained professionals that should be more than capable of continuing to carry out this mission on their own", Dementor leaned back in chair as if in deep contemplation.

"What if they can't make it back to the Aethon? If so what possible solution could still lead us to a successful conclusion?"

"In that case mien general, we will most definitely require a 'Possible' solution", Dementor's hands rose up and he made air quotes around the word possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Earth – General Stone's office – one hour after the comet's impact)

Jim and Tim Possible stood outside General Stone's office waiting to be called inside.

"You need to calm down Jim".

"Don't tell me to calm down. I told you something was wrong with this Mars mission job for some time now but nooooooo… you didn't listen".

"I've heard everything you've said. But we volunteered to be a part of this because we thought it was important and I still do".

"Well your important project just fell down and went boom", Jim waved his arms above his head.

"I know but now we have to try and fix this mess".

"Do we? Do we really? You know as well as I do there is no way that comet got that close to Mars without us seeing it. That means someone here deliberately kept us from seeing it".

"I know… I know. But there still could be people up there whose lives are depending on us doing our job".

"True. But have you begun to wonder what exactly our job really is all about in this endeavor?"

Before Tim could answer the door to the Stone's office opened and General Hall motioned them inside.

The brothers moved inside, past General Hall, and found General Stone alone and sitting behind his desk facing away from them. Each brother took one of the two empty chairs in front of the desk and sat down. They each pulled out a small handheld computer and waited. They did not wait long.

"Report", Stone's voice sounded cold and tired.

Both brothers looked at each other and Tim decided to be the one to start. "We have confirmed that a foreign object of yet undetermined size did indeed impact Mars at the time and place we observed."

"Seismic analysis scans from several Mars orbiting satellites calculated that the object's impact was equivalent to a ground burst explosion of about five kilotons of TNT", said Jim.

"So the equivalent of a small tactical atomic device?" asked Hall.

"Yes sir. But in addition to the blast the object's impact released a tremendously powerful electromagnetic pulse and cosmic radiation surge. In fact this radiation surge was of a type not previously encountered and was so powerful that all of our scanners and analyzers were overloaded. That means we can't accurately determine the type of radiation, its strength, or any long term effects it might have on our people that were exposed to it", said Tim.

"Speaking of our people, what do we know?" asked Stone.

"The incident has left a cloud cover of over thirty kilometers in radius around the impact site. As far as we can tell this cloud is composed of high energy particles, tachyons, severe electrical discharges, and millions of tons of debris. None of our scans or signals is presently getting through that cloud".

"The cloud is also totally obscuring our satellites and preventing us from getting any images of the impact site, the landing site, or the surface habitat at Hades Prime".

"So that means even if the Mars surface teams survived they probably can't get any message out to us and we can't see them".

"That is correct sir".

"Do we have any clue as to if any of our people did survive?"

"Before we lost total contact we received several partial or garbled data feeds from the surface. None of those feeds were directly from the surface teams but one was a standard atmospheric opening cycle notification from Rover two", said Jim.

"That message is a routine one that is sent every time someone opens the access door to the Rover Unit. Rover two was stationed with the Operations Team which was the furthest one from the impact site. Since this message was received after the object's impact it suggests that at least someone from that team survived", said Tim.

"But we don't know for certain?" asked Hall.

"No sir, we do not".

"What about the surface equipment? The Rovers, the Habit, and the _Phlogeus_ ", asked Hall.

"With our inability to send or receive signals or images we have no way of knowing their current status. However, given the size and strength of the EMP and radiation surge we observed it's possible, if not probable, that nothing with an active circuit or power source survived undamaged".

"So even if our people lived through the impact they could still be stranded on the Martian surface?"

"That is correct sir", said Tim.

Stone turned his chair around and faced the brothers. "What is the status of the _Aethon_?"

"We are receiving normal maintenance updates from the _Aethon_ and the _Conabus_ and both vessels are responding to our signals and operational commands. Therefore it appears that both were unaffected by the adverse effects of the object's impact on Mars", said Tim.

"If our people are alive down there could we remote pilot the _Conabus_ down to the planet?" asked Stone.

"No sir. The signal lag time from Earth would prevent any operational course changes or corrections that would surely come up in performing a soft landing of the _Conabus_ on Mars", said Jim.

"We do still have the ability to bring the _Aethon_ back to Earth on remote but that would effectively strand the entire crew on Mars", said Tim.

"And they wouldn't have the supplies to survive until we could return?"

"No sir", said Jim.

"Not a very satisfactory situation", Stone began to rhythmically drum his fingers on his desk.

"What if wait until the cloud dissipates or the surface teams contact us?" General Hall walked past the brothers to lean on Stone's desk.

"We are going to do that anyway. But we need to start laying the groundwork on contingency plans in case they can't contact us or leave the Martian surface", said Stone.

"Excuse me sir but what contingency plans?" asked Jim.

"Well for starters I wanted to know if you two were serious about having a ship that could get to Mars faster than the Aethon." Both Jim and Tim stared dumbfounded at Stone who merely leaned back in his chair and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Earth – secret mission control room)

"You shouldn't have let him treat you that way", said Vicky angrily.

"Don't worry yourself my dear. I've taken far worse and from far better than him", said Dementor as he studied the view screen on his console which showed the radioactive cloud on Mars. The image was generated from the _Aethon_ as it passed over the comet's impact site as it orbited Mars.

"But I could have…"

"I am quite aware of what you can do my dear. But General Stone is not and I would like to keep him in the dark about your abilities. But fear not, when the time comes I will happily unleash you upon him".

Vicky walked up behind Dementor and soothingly rubbed his shoulders as he worked. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the seed of the idea I have planted in Stone's head to germinate. If my prediction is correct then we may be afforded the opportunity to test our new soldiers against our true enemies far sooner than expected".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Earth – Upperton - the present)

Ron Stoppable stood poised and prepared as his sweaty palm tightly gripped the knife in his hand. He studied his target with a keen warrior's eye and waited patiently for the precise time to strike. The sounds of shouting and commotion attempted to confuse him as the smell of burning flesh and dark smoke tried to dampen his senses and cloud his mind. But his control was absolute and all distractions fell away as the moment of action arrived and his arm shot forward. The blade hissed through the air and tender flesh was cleaved apart and dark red blood ran like a river down the razor-liked edge of his blade.

"Steaks are on! How do you want yours Wade my main man?"

"Medium Ron", said Wade as he sipped ice tea sitting next to his wife Millie at a long outdoor picnic table at James and Lyra's house in Upperton.

The Possible Autumn family cookout was on in full force. The party was spread all over the house's grounds. Ron and James, the host, stood behind two large brick lined grills that were overflowing with meats, vegetables, and other delicious food stuffs. Yori Stoppable, Ron's wife, stood attentively next to her husband holding a large platter that he filled with food as he was satisfied with its preparation on the grill. Shego Possible stood looking rather bored holding a similar tray next to her son as he also placed finished delectables upon it.

Lyra Possible sat at one end of the long picnic table surrounded by Dr. Anne Possible, Joss Possible (Kim's cousin), Millie Load, June Possible (Kim's aunt), and Larry Possible (Kim's other cousin). Kim herself sat at the other end of the table talking to Wade Load and her sister's in laws, Krystal and Karen Possible. Kim's young toddler son Nicholas played next to the table in a small sandbox playground that his brother James had built for him.

Further out from the table a volley ball court had been set up where a game was underway between Emily Possible with five of her uncle Wesley Go's facing off against Ron Stoppable Jr. (RJ) and five of her uncle Wilfred Go's. Standing on the sidelines of the game was the cheering section of Emily's sister Zoe Possible with her uncle and self-appointed game referee Henry Go.

Janice and Janet Go, Wesley and Wilfred's wives, were unfortunately away at genomic scientific sabbatical in California.

James's GJ assistant Tabitha Soto also stood watching the game as she was being hit on by James's Uncle Michael Go. James had spent the day calculating exactly how long Tabitha's professional manner would tolerate Michael's advances before she clobbered him. He and Ron had made a bet that Michael wouldn't last through lunch.

Strangely absent from the get together were Kim and Shego's longstanding friends Abigail and Seamus O'Sullivan. The former nanny of Kim's young children and her husband were touring Europe on an extended vacation.

Finally there was Gracie Possible sitting off by herself and sort of half-way watching the volleyball game. Sitting next to her and soothingly rubbing her arm was her constant friend and companion George the naked mole rat. James could see there was something troubling his sister as she had barely said anything since arriving and it didn't take him long to find out what that problem was.

"Billy Murphy's father was offered a promotion and a chance to run his own police unit in California so their entire family is moving out there", said Shego as she stared helplessly at her eldest daughter. "He broke up with her just this last week".

"It's a shame I liked that boy. It's a tough break but Gracie is a big girl. She'll deal with it", said James.

"Is that what your extensive experience of growing up with young girls and relationships has taught you?"

"I grew up on a battlefield mamma and the only relationships that counted were survival or the grave".

"Damn son you don't have to be so dramatic", Shego bopped James upside the head with one of her hands. "I'm only saying that she's getting to that age where things like relationships and feelings are much more difficult for girls".

"I didn't think you had any relationship troubles at her age".

"I didn't because I was far too mature for such things but believe me I know all about the chaotic emotions of teenage women".

"From your dealings with mother?"

"You're damn right from dealing with your mother. I swear to God she was a teenage firecracker that nearly drove me to and early grave".

"Was that before or after you married her?"

"Both! But you and I both know I wouldn't trade her or any of my children for anything regardless of how much you guys irritate me at times".

"Speaking of irritation mom said she got a call from her brothers, my uncles, last night".

"Yeah Tim called last night when Kim's parents, Slim, and Joss were over at our house. Your grandfather James and great uncle Slim left quickly after talking to him and we haven't seen or heard from them since. Tim promised Kim that they would come by your house today so now we are just waiting for them to show up".

"What about Aunt Krystal and Karen?"

"Jim called and talked to them. He told them the same thing Tim told Kim".

"Do we know what they said to Dr. Possible and uncle Slim?"

"No idea but I believe your mother plans to bring up that very point when they show up".

Before James could reply the sound of a beeping alarm rang out from the side of the house and then everyone began to hear the heavy thumping rhythm of a low flying helicopter. They all stood up from the table and the volleyball game ground to a halt as a large transport helicopter flew just over the house. It quickly pivoted and spun over their heads and began to land in a large open area just outside of the where they had set up. The wind of the propellers scattered plates, utensils, tablecloths, and other items all over the yard.

James leaned over and spoke to Ron and Yori. They both waved RJ over to them and the three of them turned and dashed into James's house.

Kim glanced at Shego and then began to stride directly toward the landing helicopter. Shego ran and scooped up Nicholas as she waved over Gracie, Emily, and Zoe. George rode atop Gracie's head as he stuck out his tongue and shook an angry fist at the helicopter. When she had all the children together she spoke into Zoe's ear and the four of them disappeared in a flash of light as Zoe teleported them away. Shego then moved to follow Kim towards the helicopter.

James and Henry both flanked Kim as Michael disappeared and over a dozen Wesley and Wilfred's spread out in front of everyone else at the picnic table. James signaled to Tabitha who fell back near the house and pulled forth her com unit to begin calling GJ for back up.

Anne and Joss moved to stand protectively next to Lyra as June hugged Larry to her even though her son kept trying to get a better look at the descending helicopter. Wade quickly moved Millie, Krystal, and Karen behind the cover of the brick and steel grills.

The moment the helicopter touched down twenty heavily armed U.S. soldiers piled out with weapons raised and trained them on Kim and everyone else. Another soldier remained in the door of the transport behind a high powered eight barrel Gatling machine gun and the two pilots remained at the controls. When the soldiers finally cleared, Tim Possible emerged and jumped down to follow them.

All the troops bore the insignia of U.S. Army Rangers and Kim could see their weaponry was state of the art physical projectile and some light energy particle projection units. She hardly thought this was a social call.

A tall muscular dark haired man who looked to be in his early forties strode purposefully up to Kim. He had to shout to be herd over the whirl of the helicopters rotors. "Ms. Possible I am Colonel Daniel Reed United States Army Rangers. I require you, your wife Shego Possible, your son James Possible, and Mr. Ron Stoppable to accompany me on my transport right now".

"What's this all about?" asked Kim.

"National security mam. I need you to accompany me right now".

"Tim what's going on", Kim directed her attention to her younger brother who had moved up behind the Colonel.

"It's important Kim. I'll tell you all about it on the way. But believe me we need…" Tim was going to continue but Colonel Reed turned and waved Tim to silence.

"I don't have time for debate. Will you accompany me now or not?"

"Colonel Reed the General said we are only to implore them to come with us", pleaded Tim.

"To you perhaps, my orders were specifically stated, by any means necessary".

"And if I refuse?" Kim closed the distance until she stood just before Reed.

"You really don't have that option Ms. Possible", Reed raised an electrostatic pulse stun gun and aimed it right between Kim's eyes. "I've never been shot with one of these things myself but I've heard tell it hurts like hell". All of the soldiers behind the Colonel raised their weapons and trained them on everyone around Kim.

Kim took notice that not all of the weapons carried by the soldiers, which were now trained on her family and friends, were non-lethal in nature.

"This doesn't have to happen this way Colonel. If you take a moment to give me a good reason then I will accompany you. But I will not tolerate threats to my family", Kim's tone had turned icy cold and she could barely be heard above the helicopter. Shego, James, Henry, and Reed were the only people close enough to hear Kim.

Shego exchanged worried glances with her brother and son before she looked hard into the Colonel's eyes. What she found there she didn't like. "Oh, hell no!"

Colonel Reed's eyes hardened ever so slightly and the tendons in his wrist tightened just a bit before he pulled the trigger.

Kim's head dodged to the side as her left hand shot up pushing Reed's gun arm slightly up causing the electrostatic stun bolt to pass harmlessly over her. An instant later a long black arrow passed directly through the Colonel's hand causing him to drop his stun gun.

Pandemonium ensued.

Yori knelt on the second story balcony of James's house, facing the confrontation on the grounds below. She carried a long thin black recurve bow and a slender quiver of arrows from which she pulled and loosed shafts with astonishing quickness and precision.

"Booyah!" The amplified voice of Ron rang out as he leapt from atop the roof of James's house clad in his black and grey powered armored suit. His armored form came crashing down in the middle of the soldier's formation and as a unit they turned their attention to him. Ron gave off a shiny blue glow as he weaved and dodged among the soldiers as high velocity armor piercing rounds, particle projection beams, and a plethora of other kinetics were loosed upon him. Most shots missed but some hit glancing off the armor as Ron's fists and feet leveled soldier after soldier.

Yori continued to rain down arrows that sliced through rifle barrels and pinned feet to the ground as Ron's actions proved the perfect distraction for Kim and everyone else as they joined the action.

Colonel Reed only had a moment to cry out in alarm at his injured hand before Kim had spun him around trapping his other arm behind his back and wrapping a hand around his throat. She used his body as a shield against the nearby soldiers who couldn't target her without hitting their commander.

Their hesitation proved costly as Henry hurled the volley ball he had been holding in a super strengthened throw into one soldier that glanced into another. Both soldiers were blown off their feet as Henry tackled two more, driving them hard into the ground.

James shed a yellow glow as he charged a trio of soldiers. The first two he struck down before they could train their weapons on him but the third managed to shed a flurry of armor piercing rounds into him. The bullets barely dented his super dense skin drawing small trickles of blood before he ripped the weapon away and backhanded the soldier across his yard.

With an almost animalistic roar, Shego rushed to Kim's side and began hurling plasma blasts. She superheated one of her arms and used it as a screen to deflect and melt incoming rounds. With her other arm she hurled targeted shots at the ground beneath soldier's feet. The resulting blasts hurled the soldiers away like broken dolls.

A swarm of Wegos rushed forward following the others causing the soldiers to twist and turn as they tried to answer threats from all sides. Many of the glowing red twins took fire and went down but the soldiers were now too spread out and disorganized to mount an effective defense. Despite their losses the Wegos eventually began to get through and take them down.

A shimmering yellow glowing field of energy had snapped into place between the immediate area of the battle and the rest of the party the second Kim had took action. Random bullets and energy charges impacted and ricocheted off the field as the soldiers began to fire in all directions. Lyra was pushing herself to the limit to extend such a powerful protective screen to cover such a large area. She began to collapse next to the picnic table and only Anne and Joss kept her from falling to the ground.

"Kim, James we have to stop this now!" Anne shouted in warning to her daughter and grandson as she lowered Lyra to the ground and cradled her head.

"Stop, stop, stop! We have to work together", shouted Tim as he stood in the eye of the storm jumping up and down in a tight circle with his arms raised in the air.

The soldier behind the Gatling machine gun on the helicopter activated his weapon and the barrel began to spin as he tightened his finger on the trigger while searching for a target. Michael Go suddenly resumed normal size directly behind him and struck at the base of the man's unprotected neck. The soldier collapsed into his arms and Michael hurled him into the helicopter's cockpit. The limp body crashed into one pilot smashing him into the windshield and both men dropped in a tangled heap. The second pilot tried to draw his sidearm but Michael was upon him before he could turn and he rammed the man's head into the forward control panel. The second pilot then slumped unconscious in his seat.

"Who says shrinking isn't a superpower", Michael snapped his fingers in the faces of the downed soldiers.

Kim tracked the progress of the battle and it was clear that her side was winning but she knew she had to shut this down before someone got killed. Twisting the Colonel's wrist and neck she forced him down towards the ground. Once down on their knees Kim reached down and picked up the Colonel's electro stun sidearm and placed it directly against his temple.

"Order your men to cease fire, lower their weapons, and stand down or I'm going to educate you in how getting shot by this thing feels". Kim's voice was steady and even though Reed glared back at her with clear disdain he didn't dare chance that she was bluffing.

"Cease fire… cease fire, disarm, and stand down. That's an order!" He yelled out over the diminishing sound of battle and all the remaining soldiers immediately complied.

Lyra's barrier collapsed and Kim motioned James back to his wife. He ran scooping Lyra up into his arms. Anne and Joss quickly led him back into the house and its medical station.

Shego, Ron, Henry, Michael, and the Wegos moved through the soldiers removing weapons and making sure no further aggression was forthcoming. Krystal, Karen, and Millie Load rushed forward and began administering medical aid to the injured soldiers. Even though there were several injured, amazingly enough no one had been killed.

"Ms. Possible I have contacted GJ and medical units are on the way, ETA two minutes", shouted Tabitha as she stood atop the picnic table with her sidearm drawn still covering the soldiers.

Kim lifted Reed to his feet by the arm she still had twisted behind his back. She pointed a single finger at Tim. "You begin talking quickly, clearly, and to the point or I swear to God I will give you the spanking mom and dad always should have".

Tim lowered his arms and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wasn't a gambling man by nature but he didn't believe it was time to test his sister. "Jim and I have been working on a classified military project for over a year now. I can't go into the details here but the mission has encountered serious problems and we need your help. Or some good people are going to start dying".

"And this is how you ask for my help?" yelled Kim as she twisted Reed's arm again eliciting a cry of pain from the Colonel. The look she gave Tim was so hard it even made Shego take a step back from her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. But this is important I promise you", Tim's back seemed to straighten some and he faced his sister's look with his own steely resolve. "Both dad and uncle Slim are already helping us".

"You got dad involved in this?"

"Yes. When I explained this too him he believed it was important enough to offer his assistance. Please we need you".

"I will not be shanghaied into service or taken under threat", Kim released Reed shoving him back towards the helicopter.

The colonel turned on Kim but this time it was Tim who put his hand in the Colonel's face shutting him down. "You've done enough Colonel. One more word out of you and I will let my sister finish her fight with you".

Tim turned back to Kim. "Alright I understand. I need you, Shego, James, and Ron to meet me at the southernmost radio tower at the Karl Jansky Observatory in New Mexico at 9:00 AM tomorrow. I will tell you everything then… and tell James to bring your suits and any equipment he needs to modify them".

Tim watched Kim's eyes glance back and forth between him and the Colonel as she crossed her arms and frowned. "Fine. Once your wounded are taken care of I want you and these morons out of here".

Kim could see the hurt in her brother's eyes at his dismissal but he led Reed back to his troops as the soldiers began loading their wounded on the helicopter.

"Damn! The press always says that I am the hotheaded one", said Shego as she moved up beside Kim while surveying the battle damaged yard around them.

"I love you dearly Shego but I'm really not in the mood for your banter right now", said Kim as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"So I've noticed. We could have just gone with them Kim. This didn't have to happen".

"They were spoiling for a fight already".

"Doesn't mean you had to go ahead and answer them in kind".

"I couldn't help it, I got mad. Nobody walks into my house, puts a gun to my head, and threatens my family. Nobody!"

"Well technically this is James's house…"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do and I agree with you in that sense but…" Shego was stopped as Kim grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. Shego just held Kim for a bit until she heard the wail of approaching sirens as police and medical units began arriving. "What do we do now?"

"First we check to make sure Lyra and everyone else is alright. Second we make sure these idiots leave and then we talk to James about getting our suits ready".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne examined Lyra and after an intensive examination concluded that both mother and babies were fine but she ordered Lyra to bed and rest. No one else at the party was injured but Kim apologized to everyone for endangering them. Everyone immediately rebuked her saying they didn't mind and only wished Kim had beaten that man worse than she had.

Because Kim and the others would be leaving in the morning Shego's brothers decided to stick around for a while and since Slim Possible was involved Joss chose to stay and offered to help Lyra while James was gone.

Yori Stoppable volunteered to help Gracie watch over the kids while Kim and Shego were gone.

Krystal and Karen Possible went home but Kim promised to keep them updated with whatever she learned from her brothers.

Wade and Millie said they would stay at James's house and continue looking into the data they had recovered from the Mars satellites. Wade also promised to monitor them tomorrow when they met with Tim and the military.

It took several hours to explain a suitable cover story to the local authorities and to calm down James's neighbors who had heard the commotion of the battle. Afterwards Kim and the others were up late in the night getting their powered suits ready. Later it was Ron who summed up their work best by saying, "It's always smart to dress for success".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (New Mexico – present)

Early the next morning a GJ hover transport sped across the plains of New Mexico. Tabitha Soto sat at the piloting controls as James, in his red and black powered armor, stood watching over her shoulder. Kim, Shego, and Ron surrounded a small table behind them which featured a holographic map of the state. Ron had on his black and grey armor from the day before while Shego was wearing her green and black suit. Kim had donned her blue and white armor but stood holding her helmet as one hand traced the map before her.

The face of Will Du filled one screen and Wade Load another on the control panel in front of Tabitha. "I have two tactical squads standing by in hovercraft that can be on site with you in two minutes".

"Thanks Will. Offer the Director my appreciation as well but I hope we won't need them", said James.

"Once you guys get inside I will using your suit's transmission abilities to begin hacking into their systems", said Wade.

"Don't give yourself away too quickly Wade. These guys are good", admonished James.

"Piece of cake. They'll never know I'm there", Wade winked and then his screen went blank.

"The observatory is the only thing showing up. There is no base or installation indicated on the map", said Ron.

"That doesn't mean one isn't there", answered Shego.

"Oh they are there all right. They're just not advertising it. Agent Soto please take us to the coordinates my brother indicated", said Kim.

"Yes mam. It's kind of tight maneuvering down there with all the radio receiver towers", Tabitha looked up at James with a hopeful expression. "Sir may I…"

James chuckled patting his assistant on the shoulder. "Go ahead Tabitha put on a show for them".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim Possible stood in the early morning sun shivering slightly in the cool early autumn air. The large radio towers loomed high over him as he waited all alone for his sister and the others to arrive. Generals Stone and Hall had been surprisingly quite when he had explained to them what had happened at James's home. When he told them Kim and the others were coming here of their own accord, Stone had merely nodded and told Tim to proceed. He had expected a more explosive reaction and the general's calm demeanor worried him immensely.

Then he noticed a hovercraft appearing on the far side of the observatory. It skimmed across the ground at fast, one could say even reckless, level speed. The craft moved into the field of radio towers and began maneuvering back and forth between them. The pilot was swerving and barely missing the towers by the barest of fractions as it closed on Tim's position. He didn't know whether to admire the pilot's skill or admonish their recklessness. Maybe both.

The hovercraft finally cleared the last tower and spun in a tight circle directly over his head before dropping down right on top of him. In fact Tim had to scramble out of the way to keep the craft from landing on him.

He picked himself off the ground and began dusting himself off as the hatch to the hovercraft opened and Kim, Shego, James, and Ron stepped out. Each wore their armor and each carried a large shiny metallic suitcase with them. Inside the cases were the equipment necessary to alter the offensive and defensive capabilities of each suit.

"Agent Soto take off but stay on station nearby. If you lose contact with us or we don't report back, you then follow the orders I have given", said James.

"Aye sir", the hovercraft lifted up and then accelerated off once again dodging in between the radio towers.

"I would say good morning little brother but you probably know I'm not really in the mood for niceties right now", said Kim as she stood suitcase and helmet in hand.

"Yeah I suspected that. But thank you all for coming none the same. After I explain everything I think you'll begin to understand why Jim and I are doing this".

"Good so start talking already", said Shego.

"It's a small walk to the entrance of the base. It will give us time to talk along the way."

They began walking away from the observatory and into the New Mexico country side. Tim began telling the whole story. He explained how Jim and he had been contacted by military representatives to assist at the highest levels on a maned Mars Mission. Using their own skills and some of the tech from their father's work they helped finish the construction of the _Aethon_ at its orbital base station called _Elysium_. Then they had helped plan the mission and take charge of monitoring its progress towards Mars and the eventual landing on the planet itself.

He then told of the missions work on Mars and of the detection of the comet and the subsequent effects of the comet's impact. He explained how the mission and the crew of the _Aethon_ were in direct peril. Presently they had no way to contact the crew and no way to ascertain if the crew could escape Mars on their own.

"So why are we here?" asked Shego.

"Jim and I, with dad's help, have been working on designing our own interplanetary space vehicle. We have cobbled together everything NASA and our own project here has left behind or failed to use".

"Are your telling us you stole leftover space construction material and equipment owned by the U.S. government?" asked Kim.

"No… yes… it's complicated. The material was only going to be thrown away or recycled anyway. So we just repurposed it… for our own use. We named our ship the _Nirvana_ ".

"So how does this involve us?" asked Ron.

"Jim, dad, and uncle slim are working right now with hundreds of the best engineers in the country to get the ship ready for launch. However, the problem is that Earth and Mars are now out of optimum position for launch so getting the _Nirvana_ there in the time is going to present certain problems".

"What kinds of problems?" asked Kim.

"Stress level I would expect", chimed in James. "In order to reach Mars in a timely manner the ship will need to accelerate, maneuver, and decelerate at such extreme speeds and stress levels that ordinary humans couldn't survive".

"He's right. I've ran multiple tests simulations of the flight plan we will need to get the _Nirvana_ to Mars and the only ones capable of doing it are extraordinary individuals such as yourselves".

"Wait just a goddamned minute. Are you telling us you brought us here so we could volunteer to ride in your experimental toy spaceship to Mars", Shego's tone was both mocking and incredulous.

"Yes. You and James are meta-humans with physical endurance stats that are well off any measurable charts. Ever since Ron acquired his mystical monkey powers his physical capabilities are far beyond that of any other normal human. Kim… well she has always been exceptional. It's not just your physical abilities but it's also the suits James made for you all".

Tim stepped up to Kim and ran one of his hands up and down one of her armored arms.

"These powered suits are decades ahead of anything we currently have access to. My data indicates that with them reinforcing your own inherent abilities you four will be able to handle the stress levels necessary to reach Mars and rescue the mission team".

"The suits aren't presently designed for the pressures of deep space", said James.

"Can they be modified to handle the pressure and temperature requirements?"

"Yes given time. How long before you are ready to launch?"

"Two days".

"Two days! Are you insane?" yelled Shego.

"We aren't already agreeing to doing this are we?" asked Ron.

"Not yet. I want to hear more before I commit myself and my family to this", said Kim.

"This is the only chance those people have got Kim. I've ran the numbers on this dozens of times. No other scenario works in time".

Kim stopped and looked up into the sky for several long moments seemingly lost in thought. She then turned to look at Shego, Ron, and James in turn before looking back to her brother. "Tell us about your flight plan".

"We plan to launch the _Nirvana_ in two days. The ship will dock and refuel at the _Elysium_ station and then the trip to Mars will take eight weeks".

"Eight weeks that's impossible", sneered Shego.

"The _Nirvana_ is small. Only able to handle a crew of four. She's mainly an engine with a small living quarters and pilot area. This will allow her to reach the speeds required to make it to Mars in time to rescue the crew. Once on Mars you will locate the mission crew and move them to the _Aethon_ and they will use that to return to Earth. You will return on the _Nirvana_ and hopefully be back in time for James to be there for the birth of his children".

"Who is in charge of this whole operation and why haven't we heard anything about it in the press?" asked Shego.

"Because it's all secret and classified isn't it. James and I have been tracking you and this project for weeks now and have barely found out anything about it", said Kim.

Tim stopped and touched a small control on his belt. In front of them a large section of ground suddenly dropped away angling down towards what appeared to be a large garage/hanger bay below the ground.

"Generals Stone and Hall can be a bit peculiar about secrecy and security. Their waiting to see you below".

"Good because I won't give you my final answer until I talk to them", said Kim as she donned her helmet and stepped past her brother on the way to descending the ramp into the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five of them descended the ramp into a large deep bay that was filled, to the left and right with all manner of vehicles. Hovercraft, armored carriers, tanks, and some utility vehicles lined the walls. Standing in front of these vehicles were about one hundred armed troops. There were about two dozen military grade powered suits and the rest wore light battle armor and carried an assortment of light and heavy weaponry. Kim counted rifles, machine guns, particle weapons, rocket launchers, and a few even she didn't recognize.

General Hall stood in front of his assembled men and Tim led Kim and the others right up to him.

"Quite the welcoming committee. One could think we weren't completely trusted or wanted", said Shego.

"General Hall this is my…" began Tim.

"I know who they are. I guess you thought you were pretty smart humiliating my men in Upperton Ms. Possible. You would not find that task so easy here and now", said Hall.

Kim sat down her case and the move was followed by Shego and the others.

Kim looked around and then nodded toward one of the nearby tanks.

Ron immediately sped off in a blue blur as he moved through the line of soldiers so fast the human eye could barely follow him. He leapt into the air and landed on the front of the tank. He arm slashed sideways across the tank and a blue beam arced out slicing through the tanks almost indestructible armor severing the turret away from its body. Ron then smashed the front of the turret launching it into the air to spin out in the bay.

All eyes followed the turret as it flew through the air only to be caught by James. James spun the turret as if it were a paperweight and broke off the barrel tossing it too Kim. He then proceed to crush and pound the turret until it was the size of a large beach ball. He then tossed the crushed armored sphere to Shego.

Shego caught the crumbled armored shell and her arms ignited in bright burning plasma. The sphere of metal began to glow a bright green as it simply melted away in seconds raining molten metal down upon the hanger's floor.

Kim turned to General Hall as she slapped the barrel of the tank into her open palm like a baseball player slapping a bat.

"General if you want to turn this into a dick measuring contest then let me save the trouble by just assuring you that my mine is… bigger", Kim's smile was almost criminal.

Everyone appeared too shocked to move for several seconds as Hall's mouth moved but no words came out. Then the moment was broken as the sound of a single person clapping was heard to reverberate throughout the hanger bay. All eyes turned to General Stone as he stood alone farther down into the bay.

"Wonderful Ms. Possible. Absolutely wonderful. I so infrequently get to meet someone who actually matches up to their reputation. General Hall stand down from full alert. I will be escorting our guests into the facility from now on".

"Yes sir", said Hall as he and his men stepped aside and allowed Kim and the others to pass. Kim just 'accidently' dropped the tank's barrel on the general's foot as she passed him by. Shego laughed as his cries of outrage and pain followed after them as Stone led them deeper into the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just wanted you to know that I have followed your career with a great deal of interest", Stone said as he looked back towards Kim.

"I'm always pleased to meet a fan", the sweetness of Kim's drawl was not lost on those around her.

"Of course. For a short time several years ago, before you were married, I contemplated recruiting you into some of our covert operations".

"Why didn't you?"

"Ideological reasons mostly. It was assumed that you would not be willing to participate in some of our more… clandestine operations".

"Well a girl has to have standards. But maybe you should tell me about this one particular operation".

"I assumed your brother has brought you up to date on our mission profile and what we require of you now that we have encountered… complications".

"I'll say complications. You want to strap us to a rocket like the coyote chasing the road runner and blast us off to Mars to fix your fucked up operation", said Shego as she tried to mimic Kim's sickly sweet speaking tone.

"Actually quite so", smiled Stone as he lead them into the base. "I believe a short tour will help you understand things more clearly. If you would Mr. Possible", Stone indicated for Tim to take the lead.

Tim began leading them on a tour of the base. He showed them the labs, technical bays, research classrooms, and finally the mission control room itself. Here Kim and others saw the holographic projection that showed Mars and the still obscured landing site and the comet's impact site.

Also on a large wall screen in the mission control they could see Jim, Kim's father Dr. James Possible, and Kim's Uncle Slim Possible along with about a hundred others crawling all over a sleek vertically inclined space vehicle. The word Nirvana was painted along the side of the ship and its overall size was about two-thirds the size of the old U.S. space shuttles.

The tour finally ended as they entered Stone's office which overlooked the Mission control room. Stone entered and sat behind his desk as Tim sat down in a chair in front of the general and everyone else just stood.

"How did you get funding for something like this, it must have cost millions?" said Ron as he looked once again out over the control room.

"Billions actually Mr. Stoppable. Fortunately it has been easy for people like me to slip money past governmental oversite for many years now. However this is the largest project I have ever undertaken and it was no small miracle to keep this operation a secret", Stone said smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

"So you admit you're not legally sanctioned by the U.S. government to carry out this operation", said Shego.

"Of course not. Getting permission for something like this through proper channels would take years if not decades. During that time we would have changes of administrations and possibly differing political priorities which would cripple any progress we would have made. They would have shifted our funding to health care, infrastructure repair, global climate repair, or any other perceived political crisis. I simply removed such distractions so we could move forward".

Kim walked up to Stone's desk and leaned down upon it until she stood looking down upon the much larger man. "So what would happen if I told my team to take this facility apart and drag you before congress and expose what you've been doing"?"

"You and your team are exceptional Ms. Possible. I imagine you could probably defeat the combined security forces I have assembled here. Then you could easily drag me before the authorities. Shall I tell you what that would accomplish?"

"Please do".

"The U.S. government in its wisdom will hold meeting after meeting and hearing after hearing. The process will drag on for months before they agree on any consensus action. They will be more interested in covering their own butts than in any coherent plan. Everything we are doing here will grind to a halt. By that time the brave men and women that are presently trapped on Mars will die and I will end up spending the rest of my life behind bars. The only true concession I will have in this is that your brothers will be sitting in the cell right next to me". Stone crossed his legs and steepled his hands under his chin as he smiled up at Kim.

Kim glanced over to Tim who couldn't meet her gaze as he rubbed his hands together and stared at his feet. As Kim turned her gaze back to Stone she stood back up and cracked her knuckles even through her armor.

"Kim… " Shego said warily from behind her wife.

"Mother… " James moved up to flank Kim and stand next to Tim.

"KP are you alright?" asked Ron.

Before anyone else could move Kim's right arm snapped up and came crashing down in the center of Stone's desk. The large desk split down the middle and each portion crashed to the side as Kim strode through the debris to loom large over Stone as he sat in his chair.

"I think your bluffing".

Amazingly Stone didn't flinch at all as Kim stood like an avenging angel over him. If anything his smile broadened as his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Perhaps Ms. Possible, Perhaps. But can you afford to take that chance".

No one in the room dared to breathe for almost a minute as Kim and Stone stared hard at each other. Then Kim finally backed away from Stone. She turned and knelt next to Tim as she took his hands into her own.

"No I can't. You're not worth it", brother and sister finally looked into each other's eyes and found agreement. Kim stood back up and searched the faces of the rest of her team.

Ron nodded first and James shortly thereafter. Shego and Kim looked at each other for a long while before she gave the barest of nods.

"It looks like we're in", said Kim.

"Nice to have you and your team on board Ms. Possible".

Kim ground her teeth together in frustration at the sound of Stone's smug tone.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I apologize for the lateness of this positing. I am over two weeks late in getting this chapter out and it was all due to my on laziness. I got 90% of the way done and then just sat on the end._

 _This chapter went on longer than I anticipated but I finally got to where I wanted to end it._

 _Be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Mirror of the Soul' which I hope to get out soon._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Up, Up and Away**_


End file.
